Dimensional Fissure!
by Hirouka Miyou
Summary: Crossover of KHRxNaruto and OC. Enjoy! After reaching Irie Shouichi's lab, it turns out that Irie Shouchi are the Vongola Family ally. Just like Vongola, Irie also dislikes Byakuran, it's time for the family members return to Namimori to meet their families. However something unexpected happen with the big-white-round device that is a Time machine...Who caused this to happen?
1. Dimension Fissure!

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the boy who was chosen to be the 10th leader of the Vongola, found himself inside a coffin when he woke up and founds out that he's not in the peaceful Namimori city where he lived in, but far worse future awaits the Vongola family. After meeting his friend, Gokudera Hayato from the future, he realized that he wasn't blown by the Time Bazooka 10 years to the future but 9 years. He learned that in this future world, all Arcobaleno died because of a strong mafia family who called themselves, Millefiore which have taken over the Mafia world.

Reaching Vongola hideout that his future-self created, all 6 guardians arrived one by one to the future world with a powerful power, Vongola rings. They endure spartan trainings from Lal Mirch and Reborn to make themselves stronger before heading to invade Millefiore headquarters in Japan and for another goal; to go after Irie Shouichi who holds the clue why they were sent to the future world.

Getting new allies on the hideout, Spanner, a Millefiore mechanic. The Vongola family manage to reached Irie's lab, it turns out that the big-white-round device in his lab holds the answer. Irie Shouichi himself turns out to be their ally. The Vongola family now can return to their peaceful Namimori city to take a rest before destroying and defeat the Millefiore main headquarters in Italy, to defeat Byakuran.

As Tsuna and the other guardians thought that everything was over and they can take a rest and met their families, a mysterious figure from the shadows stand there, grinning as he disappeared to thin air, without a trace.

However, something strange happened…

"Spanner, hit the switch." Irie said with his calm tone.

Spanner bite his candy and hit the switch, he said to his friend, "We gonna miss them, Shouichi, it was short but it's fun being around them, right?".

Silence filled the air, Irie answered with a smile on his face, "Yeah, we will. We gonna meet them again," as he chuckled he continued, "I can't wait."

The atmosphere around them are peaceful until an outrageous alarm alert the two mechanics.

_"Emergency! Emergency! A Time dimension fissure has appeared! Location unknown! Stop the process im...m…e…diate…ly" _

The two mechanics was filled with sudden panic.

"Spanner! What's wrong?! Why is this happening!? How's Tsuna and others!?" shouted Irie with panic.

"Bad! The girls, Lambo, Fuuta and the sun guardian Sasagawa Ryohei are separated from the 10th and the other three guardians!" answered Spanner, as he filled with horror, making his fingers come alive trying to fix the Time machine, "Not good, Tsuna and his other three guardians are sent to another location while the girls and others are sent to Namimori safely."

"What the hell happened…!" Irie shouted as he gritted his fist.

Spanner started to speak up with his quivered voice, "W…What should we do? Shouichi? We can't trace the 10th and the other 3 guardians."

Irie replied with his panicking voice, "Our first priority is to know the time and location where the fissure will lead them to."

_"This never happens before! What the hell happened…why is there a dimension fissure...! Damn it!" _thought Irie with his serious-panicking face.

* * *

Tsuna and the other guardians raised their guard when the fissure happens until…

"Ow!" cries Tsuna as his back banged to the ground, as the pain slowly fading. He slowly opens his eyes and saw his other 3 guardians unconscious, lying on the ground, "Gokudera kun?! Hibari san! Yamamoto kun?!"

"Ugh…" moaned Gokudera, the silver-haired storm guardian, he said with the stinging pain on his head, "Juudaime, where are we?"

Tsuna was relieved when he saw his Rain guardian and Cloud guardian was alright and replied, "I don't know…Reborn, do you have any ideas?" he turned to speak with a baby in his suit who was sitting on his right shoulder.

The baby that's called Arcobaleno, Reborn answered, "I'm not sure, one thing for sure we are not in Namimori, seems that fissure is the cause." As he jumped off Tsuna's shoulder to look at his surroundings.

Tsuna then worried about his two other guardians, run towards them, "Yamamoto kun! Hibari san! Are you okay?"

Yamamoto, the black raven-haired rain guardian replied with his usual, warm smile, "Yep, seems like it. Just a bit taken aback." The black-haired cloud guardian glares at Tsuna.

Tsuna flinched, "L...Looks like Hibari san is alright."

Up on the trees, a low-loud voice surprised them, "HAHAHA! Looks like we can rob these unusual ninjas!".

Another two mysterious figures then appear, with their face and head covered with a mask, "They seem to be the sons from a rich feudal lord! Aniki!"

The huge bandit then barked an order, "ATTACK THEM AND TAKE THEIR RINGS! IT LOOKS QUITE VALUABLE!"

Multiple, countless voices were heard as they shouted, "YEAH!"

Feeling confused, the four prepared for battle feeling worried, Tsuna started to talk, "...What? Feudal lords...? Where are we exactly...?"

Gokudera then speak up, "Juudaime, seems like we're thrown off into a unique time and place…"

Yamamoto is the next to speak up, "More importantly, these bandits won't let us go easily…"

A bandit then attacks from above, doing strange hand signs which is new for the four, Tsuna stuttered, "W…What? What are those hand signs?!"

The bandit shouted as he smirks, "Water style! Water bullets!" As the bandit said those strange words, bullets of water appear from his mouth directly aimed to the four.

"_!... What is that!?" _

Following his fighting instinct, the silver-haired storm guardian throw explosives towards the strange water attack. As the explosives and the water attack clashes, smoke formed. "Juudaime! Let's escape while we have the time!"

The four are prepared to retreat until the boss do strange hand signs and speak the words while putting both of his open palm which touch the ground, "Earth style! Ground fissure!"

All of a sudden the soil created an Earth crater making the four lose their balance and fell to the ground. Filled with confusion and panic, worried about his friends' safety, Tsuna activated his flame, orange-sky colored flame appear changing his knitted gloves into battle gloves with Vongola mark on it.

The bandits altogether throw a strange-shaped weapon, Tsuna with all his might manage to drag his three guardians out of the rain of strange weapons' target. Unknowingly another strange weapon with a strange paper tied on it targeted Tsuna from both sides! Realizing he has no time to dodge it, he closed his eyes, _"I have no time to dodge it!"  
_

A voice of a teenage boy suddenly called out to them, "If the four of you can move, get away from those!" Instantly reacted to the mysterious voice, the four sprang up in action and manage to dodge the strange weapons before it suddenly explodes. Filled with shock, panic and confusion, the four turned speechless. As four bandits throw another of that strange-weapons targeting Tsuna and his three guardians, four mysterious figures lands in front of them, deflecting those strange-weapons with their own strange-weapon.

A blonde-spiky haired boy, a white-spiky haired man with his face covered, a long dark-brown haired girl and a brown-haired brunette with a headband standing in front of them, protecting them.

The brunette starts to speak up, "Ten Chuunins and three Jounins, this will be troublesome."

The white-spiky haired man replied, "It's an A-ranked mission after all."

The blonde-haired boy energetically speak up, "Let's kick their asses!"

The girl replied, "Agree! They pick the wrong place to rob."

The boss bandit shouted angrily, "Damn you! Konoha ninjas! You'll regret fighting us!"

The brunette grins widely, "It supposed to be you guys that will regret fighting us! We'll beat you!"

Tsuna and others, sitting there shocked by the four figure appearances, stand still, quiet...

"_Who are they!? Where is this place…?! What is going on?!" _

With loads of questions in their heads, they couldn't do anything, just stares at them with their mind blank because of all these weird stuffs going on...

* * *

**This is my third crossover fanfic, hope the readers enjoy! Did I get the characters correctly? Please tell me!**


	2. Konoha! Village Hidden in the leaves!

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuna and his three guardians just froze there, unable to comprehend what was going on around them and these four mysterious ninjas(?) or so what the bandit say protect them, Tsuna have no idea _'Can I trust these mysterious people?'._

Many unsure thoughts lingered on Tsuna's mind until he try to gathered his courage and said something, "Excuse me…Who are you people? Where are we? What's with those str—"

The brown brunette cuts Tsuna, "Apologies for my manners but, we'll answer all of your questions until your satisfaction after the four of us beat these bandit-murder group."

The white-spiky haired man then speak to the brown brunette, "Rei, we have to carry out the plan, you just need to be in your position."

The brown brunette replied, "Roger! Kakashi sensei!"

Gokudera who was irritated by the brunette's disrespect suddenly sprang up and hold the brown brunette collar with his agitated voice, "Hey! Juudaime is asking you questions, how can you just ignore him!? HUH!? You better speak up!"

Yamamoto spring up, quickly calmed Gokudera, "Calm down, they're the only ones who agreed to answer all of our questions."

"Picking a fight will just be a waste of time…" said Hibari with his calm, sharp tone.

Gokudera then releases the brown brunette collar, "Tch!"

The white-spiky haired man speak up, "Well…I suppose I have no right to say this at this atmosphere but, you might get what's going on if you watch us fight. Naruto, Natsumi, ready?"

"_**Yes!"**_ answer the other two figure through a communicator.

The man continues, "As planned earlier, we'll only go after the three Jounins, the group leader, it'll take a long time if we also fight the others. The brunette nods in agreement.

The bandit then prepared to attack, five of the bandit started to use those weird hand signs again. Tsuna trying to alert the four ninjas, warned them, "Something will happen after they finished those hand signs!"

The brunette replied with confidence, "We know that, Watch!"

The five bandits shouted in unison, "Water style! Wave!" A burst of water appear out of nowhere.

Tsuna shouted with panic, "A Huge wave appeared!?"

The brunette answers, "Chill down!" without chanting anything, a small smoke appear showing another exact copy as the brunette is, The family were completely shocked! A wind-round spiral-like thing appear in the brunette's palm, as he grins he shouted the words "Wind style…"

The white spiky-haired man create a lightning-like spark collecting in his palm "Lightning style…"

The two shouted in unison as the big wave is closing in, The brunette shouted, "Rasengan!" and the white spiky haired man shouted, "Raikiri!"

In a fraction of second, a hole appear on the huge wave, dispelling the technique, as the bandits lowered their guard, the brunette and the other two of his comrade captured the leaders of the bandit group. Seeing this, the spiky haired man dropped down a strange-round thing, as it touched the ground, at once a huge amount of smoke covered almost the entire battle range, Tsuna and others are stunned, don't know what to do since their visibility is zero in the thick smoke.

The blond-haired ninja pulled Tsuna's arm, "Follow me! Don't let go or else you'll be lost!"

The brunette's voice heard from the front, "Hurry! Naruto!"

The blonde replied, "Yeah!"

* * *

Few miles away from the battlefield, Tsuna and his friends found themselves in front of a huge gate, in awe, they couldn't do anything except for opening their mouths wide.

The brunette speaks up, "The name's Shouryuu Rei, this girl is Shouryuu Natsumi and the blonde one is Uzumaki Naruto, as for the man with white-hair," The brunette points to the white-haired man, he continued, "He's our teacher, Hatake Kakashi. The four of you, welcome to the village hidden in the leaves! Konoha!"

Tsuna, getting his mind strong introduces his friends, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, these three are my friends, the silver haired one, Gokudera Hayato, beside him is Yamamoto Takeshi," Tsuna gulped, he continued, "The one behind Yamamoto is Hibari Kyouya...and the one in my shoulder is Reborn. Nice to meet you Rei…san…"

Naruto spoke, "Anyway, we promise you guys to answer all of your questions, you can come with me and Rei to our apartment."

Kakashi, the teacher speak up, "Wait a moment, if you bring these four into the village, they'll be in the middle of attention with their get-ups, it'll cause an uproar."

Rei just realized, looking at Tsuna and others get-ups, sweat-dropped, "Well…" Rei take out something from his bag and give it to Tsuna, "How about wearing this coat? It'll at least cover your clothes."

Tsuna happily accept the coats, "Thank you."

"Don't mind, don't mind! Each ninja have one." Answered Natsumi with a smile.

Tsuna and his three guardians along with Naruto and others stroll along the village, Tsuna and others are watching the busy scenery, "Is it always this busy?"

"Yeah." answered Naruto.

"This is almost the same atmosphere back in Namimori, right?" Yamamoto proclaimed.

Tsuna replied, "Yeah, true."

Reaching Rei's apartment room, Rei invited Tsuna and others inside, "Make yourself comfortable."

Tsuna and others said in unison, "Excuse us to intrude"

Rei answered with a cheerful smile, "Don't worry, I live alone here anyway."

Tsuna out of curiosity asked, "You live alone? Where are your parents?"

Rei and Naruto's smile turned into a weak smile, Naruto answered, "Well, me and Rei's parents, they passed away since we are babies."

Hearing this Tsuna and other guardians were completely shocked, Tsuna then immediately apologizes, "I'm sorry for asking that."

Rei replied as he gave Tsuna and others tea and snacks, "Don't worry about it, the villagers took care of us, we also met new friends, there's nothing you should feel wronged about. So, back to the main topic, what do you wanna ask? We'll answer."

Gokudera speaks up first, "Where are we?"

Naruto answers, "Right, the five of you doesn't seem to be from here…hmm how should I answer…ah, the five of you are in our world, Ninja world."

Rei speak up, "Yep, seems like the five of you are blown to our world for some reason, in our world we call ourselves 'Shinobi', if I'm not mistaken, the five of you are from a city called 'Namimori' right?"

Gokudera answers, "Yeah, in our time, technology is improving, we are going back to our city but suddenly blown here."

Reborn proclaimed, "That fissure is the cause, did both of you have any idea about a place that is connected to Time waves?"

Naruto confused turned to Rei, "What are Time waves?"

Rei answered, "Not sure but it's definitely something connected to Time dimensions. Well, the best suggestion is first, the two of us will do something about those get-ups and we'll ask further details when Hokage sama healed up."

"Hokage sama?" Tsuna asked

Rei replied, "Yeah, Hokage is the leader of this village, well, as you can see, our village has just been destroyed, it's better if you guys doesn't asked the details, and because of this our leader is now in a weak state, in order to protect the village from the enemy."

Naruto speaks up in an encouraging voice, "No need to worry! Granny is a strong woman, maybe a week or two she'll be healthy again, we have to believe that."

Rei smiled, "That's really like you, Naruto!"

Tsuna watching Rei and Naruto, somehow he could feel with his hyper intuition that the two ninjas aren't bad guys, Tsuna nervously spoke to his guardians, "Gokudera kun, Yamamoto kun, Hibari san…Well, I don't think this village is bad… We have to trust them in order to return back to Namimori, well…I suppose I shouldn't say this…after that battle but…"

Yamamoto hold Tsuna's shoulder, "We trust you, Tsuna!"

Gokudera exclaimed, "Yeah! If Juudaime says so, I'll follow"

The cloud guardian and the Arcobaleno smiles behind Tsuna and Naruto's back.

Excited, Rei suggested, "Then! After many things happened, the five of you must be really hungry, right?" Tsuna and others' stomach suddenly grumbles, their face turn red out of embarrassment except for the Arcobaleno.

Reborn chuckled, suggested, "Let's eat."

Naruto jumps up, "Then, then! Let's all go to Ichiharaku Ramen! I also want to introduce you guys to our friends'! Ichiharaku Ramen is the best Ramen in the world!"

Rei agreed, "I can guarantee that! It's the best!" Hibari stand up suddenly surprising the others.

Tsuna nervously asked, "...Hi- Hibari san…?"

Hibari answers as he stood up reaching for the door knob, "Let's go and eat."

Rei giggled, "Haha! Hibari, is it? You're just like him!"

Hibari asked, "Him?"

Rei answered, "We'll tell you the story later, for now let's head to Ichiharaku Ramen!"

Naruto exclaimed in excitement, "Agree!"

* * *

**Thanks for the support! Keep on reading!**


	3. The Deep bonds

**Please Enjoy!**

**The rising tension!**

* * *

After Rei and Naruto bought suitable clothes for Tsuna and his friends, the group went to Ichiharaku Ramen, Naruto really want to introduce Tsuna and others to his friends but he just realized that all of them were gone to get more materials to rebuilt Konoha after it's destroyed by Pain.

Tsuna, still filled with questions asked the two ninjas, "Umm…well… Who is this 'him'? That Rei kun said similar to Hibari san?"

Naruto replied with a face full of sadness, "Well, what do Rei mean by him is…is…"

Understanding Naruto's feelings, Rei continued, "It's our teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, Hibari's behavior is similar to him. Well, he left Konoha three years ago because of a reason, better not get into the details, it's a long story." Rei suddenly suggested, "Ah…by the way, wanna go to a more closed space?"

Naruto asked in confusion, "Huh?" he continued, "We aren't going to eat at Ichiharaku Ramen?"

Rei answered his best friend, "Yeah. It's almost noon, it's better to have lunch in the new Barbeque restaurant, they got a new curry menu."

Tsuna answered in excitement, "Curry?" Tsuna sighed, " I missed curry..." Tsuna turned to his friends, "Is it okay with all of you?"

Gokudera energetically answered, "I agree with Juudaime!"

Yamamoto smiled, "Sure! I miss curry as well."

"Let's hurry." Said Hibari as his stomach grumbles for the second time.

Nearing the new restaurant that has been rebuilt, the group enters the restaurant, they were greeted warmly by the workers, somehow, it help lifted Naruto's finish ordering our foods while waiting, all seven of us decided to talk for a bit.

Reborn asked first, "I don't mean to be rude but, you and that girl named Natsumi, got the same surname but both of you didn't look alike at all. Are both of you siblings?"

Rei grinned, "How perceptive of you, that's a really good question, Reborn san. I'll answer your question," he turns to Naruto, continued, "Since this question is also similar to the answer you really want to know, Naruto"

Naruto got reminded, "Right, it's a long time but, this answer, does it have connection between Sa..." Naruto stops and continued, "The special connection you said between you and Sasuke…?"

Rei nods and replied his friend, "Yeah, to understand the whole thing we have to go back a bit, during the 3rd Ninja war." Rei cleared his throat, spoke, "The answer I'm going to give is actually a secret, but since I trust all of you, I'll speak…"

* * *

We gonna went back a bit.

To make things short, I'm gonna start straightforwardly. As you know, our world were made up of the 5 great lands; The Land of Earth, Lightning, Water, Wind and Fire. Each lands have 5 extremely powerful Shinobi villages; Iwagakure in the Land of Earth, Kumogakure in the Land of Lightning, Kirigakure in the Land of Water, Sunagakure in the Land of Wind and our own village, Konohagakure in the Land of Fire. These five villages were the only ones to have 'Kage' as the 'Village Head'.

Before me and Naruto were born, the villages gone into war to decide which village will hold the power and ruled the whole Shinobi villages. The 3rd Ninja War is the start of everything.

During this time, there were 2 powerful clans existed with their unique eyes ability and these two clans were the Shouryuu and Uchiha clan, because of our unique eye pupils, the two clans would always be targeted by Blacklist Shinobi and Ninja hunters, they gave no mercy to children.

Uchiha clan were targeted because of their eyes which increase their combat abilities, their eyes are; The 'Sharingan' and the evolved 'Sharingan', 'Mangekyou Sharingan'. Their eyes could increase their combat abilities, enabled them to copy moves and create powerful illusions, if those illusions affect the whole 6 senses, the opponent will die.

Shouryuu clan were targeted because of their unique silver chakra that is said to be the chakra of the legendary beast, Dragons. It gave the members ability to activate three different types of eye pupils depending on each person; Green pupils, Silver pupils and Red-scarlet pupils. Each pupils got different dangerous abilities, moreover each Shouryuu could only master one when they reached adulthood.

The leaders of the clan during that time were my grandpa and Sasuke's, both of our dads' are still teenagers at that time. Both clans understood one another, in no time, they're close. Our group became infamous overnight. After the war, the First Hokage invited Shouryuu and Uchiha to signed a contract, 'Not to be a part of Konoha but to support Konoha.' the two sides agreed.

Time goes by, Uchiha and Shouryuu grew close to Konoha causing some members of the two clans ignored the pact and became a Shinobi of Konohagakure. At this time, the leaders were Sasuke's dad and my dad.

In order to maintain military balance and not to create another possible ninja war, the two clans remained close to each other without joining any of the five great Shinobi Villages.

Until Konoha were invaded for the first time by a man from Akatsuki with the mask and the Nine tailed fox that eventually sealed by the Fourth Hokage inside Naruto and Yukihiko, the wolf demon that is then sealed within me.

* * *

"And that's the answer." Rei finished his sentence as he drinks his iced tea. The six of them remained silence, speechless.

Naruto is the first to speak up, completely shocked, "I…I never thought that Uchiha and Shouryuu is that close especially since the 3rd Ninja War."

Tsuna stuttered in confusion, "N…Nine tailed fox? Wolf Demon…? Sealed inside…?"

Rei answered calmly, "Yeah. That's why both of us have to get stronger to protect ourselves from Akatsuki."

Yamamoto blinks his eye repeatedly, "...If there's a beast inside both of you means, both of you must be very strong…"

Rei and Naruto laughed, speak in unison, "Hahaha! No way! No way!"

Naruto spoke, "There're a lot of Shinobi who's more powerful than us like Kakashi sensei, Granny Tsunade, Gaara and many more"

Rei continued, "Including our master who passed away during a mission, Master Jiraiya and maybe Sasuke himself."

Reborn asked, "Akatsuki? The name of an organization or something?"

Rei shocked replied, "You really asked us good questions"

Naruto takeover, "Akatsuki is a criminal organization consisting of ten members, all S-ranked criminals. Pain, the leader of the organization, the one who invades Konoha and destroy our village. Well, it's halfway built, but by some time, Konoha will stand again."

Rei answered with a smile, "We, Konoha Shinobi believes that. Right?"

Naruto replied, "Of course! Konoha is strong after all!"

Finishing the food, Rei happily treated Tsuna and others because they don't have the currency for this era, Tsuna feeling grateful spoke, "Thank you very much…In return…well, it's my turn to talk, about ourselves and also our powers."

Rei replied, "I''m also gonna told us our powers and I promise to find a way for you guys to return home."

Tsuna gleefully answered, "Yeah, I appreciate that."

Time flies and the group planned to return. On their way back, Rei helped Tsuna and his friends rented empty places in the apartment where Naruto and Rei lives in, the sky turns dark _'Ah…time pass by quickly'_ thought Rei.

As the group were enjoying the night view, a figure approached them, it's a figure of a man, as the moon shines, the figure is none other than one of the smartest Shinobi in the village, Shikamaru Nara. However, unlike his usual calmness, he panted hard with sweat in his face.

Seeing the group and slowly catches his breath he turned to Rei and Naruto with a serious face, spoke with his ranting voice, "Something strange…is sent to your mailbox, Naruto."

"Something strange…?" asked Naruto.

Rei speaks up, "What is this something strange?"

Shikamaru answered, "Well, I haven't report to our Hokage now, substituting the 5th. I don't know but if I give him the strange letter, I got a feeling that things will become troublesome. That's why I only report about this to Kakashi, Shizune san, Captain Yamato, Neji and Gai," Tsuna and others caught his attention, Shikamaru immediately greeted them, "Ah, sorry…I heard that you met Rei and Naruto, I'm Shikamaru Nara from the Nara clan, a Chuunin."

Seeing theconfused expression on Tsuna's face, Rei said to them, "Our Shinobi system is divided into ranks, starting from Genin; the lowest, Chuunin; Middle and Jounin; High ranked, Sannin; Highest. 'Kage' is the one who hold the highest rank, we also divide missions according to ranks from D-ranked mission; the lowest until the highest ranked; A to S ranked missions."

Gokudera commented, "Not really a complicated system, different from ours."Yamamoto agreed. Hibari remained calm.

Shikamaru continued, "Anyway, tomorrow, me, Neji, Gai, Kakashi, Shizune san, Captain Yamato and if possible the five newbies there, come to 'that' place tomorrow at 7 am, keep this a secret from any masked Shinobi in this village. We gonna start investigating about the letter tomorrow."

Rei scurried over to Shikamaru with eyes filled of curiosity, "Is it an unusual letter?" he grinned, "I can't wait to see that letter."

Shikamaru sweat-dropped, "Well, we don't know if it's just a kid's prank because the name of the sender isn't there, and in the letter there're no words, whatsoever just Naruto's and Rei's name with other names like Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari and Reborn including signs like the sun, stars and moon. We have no idea what the letter means so, we gonna discuss about this tomorrow."

Rei's eyes filled with determination and curiosity showed how much Rei wanted to see the letter until he and Gokudera got reminded of something, _'The sun…stars and moon…'_ they thought.

Gokudera turned to Shikamaru and asked, "Umm…are there small dots on each signs, or maybe some…?"

Shikamaru surprised, replied back, "Well, not on the four signs isolated but the border of the letter, yeah...wait…how did you know?"

Gokudera murmured, "I feel like I've seen them somewhere before…"

Rei energetically spoke, "Okay! Tomorrow at 'that' place."

Shikamaru replied, "Yeah."

The mysterious letter, still lingering on Gokudera's and Rei's mind. Both of them felt like they've seen those signs before…

* * *

**What is the meaning of the signs in the mysterious letter represent?!**

**Thanks for the support of the readers, please enjoy and comment if I get the characters wrong.**


	4. The mysterious letter code

**Enjoy! The mystery of the signs!**

* * *

It was 6 am in the morning, the group; Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Reborn along with Rei and Naruto were prepared to gather at 'that' place on 7 am. But going to the place won't be easy because Danzo's ANBU have began patrol.

Naruto scratched his head, "Ah…this will be hard. We can't let these guys finds out our secret place."

Rei agreed, "It's not only one or two it's more than 20 ANBU Roots member."

Tsuna speaks up in confusion, "So? What should we do…Reborn?"

Rei smirks, "Isn't it obvious?"

Rei and Naruto spoke in unison with evil grins on their faces, "We just need to kick their butts!"

Tsuna flinched, "EH!?"

"I'll bite them all to death." said Hibari with a smirk, as he prepared his favorite weapon, his batons.

Yamamoto replied with a smile, "True, true. It's fun and simpler."

Tsuna protested, "EHHH?! Are you serious!?" cried Tsuna, "Impossible! There are like thirty of them and it's only seven of us!" A sudden kick came out of nowhere creating a hard sound...

_'DUAK!'_

The party shocked by the sound turned towards Tsuna. Rei panicked, "Tsuna kun?!"

"OW!" cried Tsuna in pain.

Reborn landed in front of Tsuna's face, "No-good Tsuna, since when did you become so pathetic? Remember what happen in the Future world and what did you achieve there. Who cause that to happen? Tsuna, it's you, Vongola 10th."

Realizing, he spoke, "Reborn…", he smiles and thought; '_Stupid me…I'm really pathetic.'_

Tsuna slowly gained his confident by Reborn's words, he puts on his battle gloves, lighting the sky orange flame from his ring, like the pure, clear sky. "Since when did I become pathetic like this..." says Tsuna as his eyes and tone changes "Let's go."

The group all smiles in unison.

_"This is the real Tsuna, just like a real leader. He's amazing." _thought the 2 ninjas.

Naruto energetically exclaimed, "THEN! Let's kick their butts!"

The group moves as they changed to their battle mode, the 2 ninjas started jumping from roofs to roofs. Tsuna and the rest tried to follow their pace.

An ANBU spotted the group and approached us, "Where are you going? The Hokage instructed us to watch over you, especially the hosts."

Naruto grinned, "It's none of your business!" as he dropped smoke balls creating a large, thick smoke.

Tsuna spoke, "Where's the place?"

Rei replied, "Just follow me and Naruto. Make sure to move fast!" Rei and Naruto jumped from a roof to another in a quick pace.

Gokudera, interested, curiously asked, "Do you guys did this every day?" as he follows behind Naruto.

Naruto replied, "More like we do this every time! It's part of our daily life as a Shinobi or ninja!". Reaching towards the Hokage's mountain, 3 ANBU Shinobi started to throw Kunais and Shurikens. Rei and Naruto prepared to deflect them until...

Tsuna, using his hyper intuition warned the two immediately, "Don't! Poisons are applied on the weapons!" Surprised, Rei and Naruto started dodging the weapons, as the group surged forward, Hibari with his purple flame on his batons, managed to charge on the three ANBU Roots and throw them to the ground in a swoop. Yamamoto and Gokudera on the other hand, throw off the enemy following them from behind with their long range attacks.

"We're almost there!" shouted Rei.

"But it's a statue in front!" exclaimed Gokudera.

"STOP!" shouted the ANBU Roots as they start catching up.

"GH… Don't stop! Go through its eyes and keep on charging through!" proclaimed Rei as he blew paralyze powder towards Danzo's minions, paralyzing them.

The group keeps on charging through and went into the huge statue's eyes until the group are reached a dead end, "It's a dead end?" asked Yamamoto in confusion.

"It's not a dead end." replied Naruto.

"It's an illusion barrier that protect our secret place" continued Rei.

As the group reached the cave after going through the barrier, "It's getting darker," said Reborn.

"Don't worry!" replied Rei as he snaps his finger and a fire blazes on his palm, creating light to see the cave, as the group goes through the cave, an amazing view filled the cave, Tsuna and others turned speechless as they saw the beautiful view.

Naruto scoffed, "Amazing view, isn't it?"

"Our secret base is a limestone cave created inside the mountains by Mother Nature. It's a mysterious phenomenon happens inside the mountains." continued Rei.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group reached a huge door. "Is this…" asked Tsuna as his eyes turn normal.

"It's our base. It's just some distance from the barrier." replied Naruto as he opened the door.

As Naruto opened the door, many people that Tsuna and his friends didn't recognize appear before them, but they definitely remember the white haired-man and the girl who was Kakashi and Natsumi. Shikamaru greeted Tsuna and others warmly, so does Kakashi, Natsumi and others, Rei and Naruto's trusted friends.

After a short introduce, the atmosphere instantly turns serious.

"Let's start," said Shikamaru while taking out the strange letter and put it on the table, showing it to all of us. Others immediately filled with surprise.

Kakashi pointed out, "Strange, not just the symbols are strange, but the one who send it doesn't even use brush or ink pens to write like us."

Rei mumbled, "Means this message is written for me and Naruto but the contents is maybe for Tsuna and his friends to realize," Rei remembered that the storm-guardian seemed to recognize these signs, he asked the storm guardian, "Gokudera, you said you remember seeing this kind of figure before?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember. Sorry…" answered Gokudera.

Naruto answered back, "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself."

Shikamaru spoke, "So? Anyone got any ideas? Even the slightest will help."

Natsumi spoke first, "Well, I'm not sure but, why in the border, this black sun symbol is only one and none other."

Gokudera got reminded of something, "What if…we thought these symbols as a word that stands alone?"

Tsuna got reminded, "Wait, a word that stands alone… ah! Our words might be different but we understand the same language. If this message content is for us…"

Reborn grinned, "The black sun is a modern word in the time we're in; it's an 'n' (**ん**)."

Rei's ears perked up, "We also learn that word! No, we learn the same word and language but just a different system between Ninja world and your world, Tsuna. If we think hard, we can solve this code!"

Shizune, Tsunade's secretary spoke in suspicion, "Rei kun, are you sure it's not just a kid's prank?"

Rei shakes his head and said, "Yeah! No mistaken! This is not a kid's prank, I'm sure of it."

Reborn asked, "What makes you so sure?"

Rei replied with a grin, "A kid won't ever come up with a good symbol codes like this. This symbols fits perfectly with Hiragana table."

Naruto asked, "How about the small dots on the black star and the white star, some symbols got it?"

Natsumi replied, "It must be holding a special meaning, those dots..."

Gokudera suggested, "How about if it stands for tones?"

Shikamaru answered, "That's also possible."

Naruto, felling confused, asked, "Tones? Uh...thinking is not my thing."

Rei replied enthusiastically, "How can you forget? We learn this back in the academy! The word starting from 'k', 's' and 'h' can be change into new tones like if you add the word 'ha' (**は**) with two small lines on the top, left side of the word, it becomes 'ba' (**ば**) same like 'sa' can be changed to 'za'."

Naruto replied, "Oh!"

Shikamaru continued, "Also the same when we put the word 'ha' (**は**) with a small circle on the top, left side, it becomes 'pa' (**ぱ**) and so on."

Rei, filled with excitement, immediately took an ink pen and a paper, started to draw the symbols with the Hiragana table. After finish noting down, it turns out that the Hiragana table and the symbols turned out to be a perfect match, "It's a perfect match! The white sun is vowel 'a', the white star is vowel 'i', the vowel 'u' is the white moon, the black star is vowel 'e' and the vowel 'o' is the black star!"

Naruto widened his eyes in amazement, "Amazing… it's really readable now!"

Shikamaru, used the translated symbols started to read the content of the mysterious letter, ''Ta'…'su'…'ke'…'te'…!?"

Rei spoke, "Help? The one who send this letter needs help…"

Tsuna spoke next, "What are we going to do? We don't even know where this letter comes from."

Shikamaru guessed, "The only clue we have is Naruto's mailbox…"

Rei continued, "And the date when this letter is inside the mailbox."

Kakashi scratched his head sighing, "This is trouble, we can solve the code yet we don't have any leads to this person."

The air filled by silence with everyone thinking hard on what to do.

Shikamaru suggested, "Why don't we investigate to search for leads to this sender?"

Kakashi agreed, "Not a bad idea. Our 'Hokage' is out for the meeting. This is our chance before he returns."

Yamato spoke, "If he return, things will be more difficult."

Shizune warned, "However, we have to carry out this investigation in secret. The ANBU Roots can't find out."

Tsuna nods, "The five of us will give everything we've got to find leads."

Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Naruto…is it okay? We have to delay about Sasuke's matters and going to the Raikage…"

Pained impression expressed all over Naruto's face, "Yeah…it's okay, I think…" Naruto gives a forced smile, "After all, he's strong and also an Uchiha, he'll be…fine…"

Rei, understanding Naruto's pain, promised him, "…Naruto, I promise…we'll quickly find leads to that sender," as he clenched his fist, he continued, "I promise, definitely…we gonna finish this investigation in a lightning."

Rei quickly left the room to investigate and search leads to the mysterious sender, the others…with worried expression in their faces, can only watch in silence until the door closes behind Rei.

* * *

NOTE: For the readers; In Japan, the words they use to write are called;** 'Katakana'**,_** 'Hiragana'**_ and **'Kanji'**, but we'll focus solely on _**'Hiragana'**_. In the_** 'Hiragana table'**_, the letter **'n'** stand alone and there are vowels; **'a'**,** 'i'**, **'u'**, **'e'** and** 'o'** including specific letters ONLY': **'k'**, **'s'** ,** 't' **, **'n' **,** 'h' **,** 'm' **,** 'y' **, **'r'** and **'w'** in that order. If we add** 'h'** with **'a'**= **'ha'**, the same way as for other specific letters.

If a quotation mark or a small circle is put on the top, left side of the word, the way we read it will change, if quotation mark; **k"-g** , **s"- z** , **t"- d** and **h"- b**. If a small circle; **'ha' - 'pa'**. Only** 'h'** that can be changed to new tone, **'b'** and **'p'**.

Some specific letter only contain three vowels and that is only **'y' **= **'ya'** , **'yu'** ,** 'yo'**. The ones with two vowels only is **'w' **= **'wa'** and **'wo'/ 'o'**

**The investigation begins!**

**Big thanks for the readers that leave comments on my mistakes and the readers! I really appreciate it~**

**Follow Tsuna and others as they team up with the Konoha ninjas to find out who is the mysterious sender! Can they go back to peaceful Namimori? Will Naruto and Rei shake off their worries of Sasuke who completely follows the Path of hatred and are going to be killed? What's the identity of the mysterious sender?**


	5. Mysterious figures

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Rei, as he left the meeting, he started to get on his gears to start searching for clues lead to the mysterious sender. The sunset sky was similar to the color of blood, red. Storm blew...

As he went out, he hided himself inside the rock statue to carefully checked around his surroundings, to watch out for Danzo's men. Tsuna and Naruto follow behind Rei a few minutes later.

Tsuna approached Rei carefully, he wanted to somehow cheer Rei up but he doesn't know what to say, he gathered up his courage to speak, "Rei kun…are you…okay?"

Rei replied with a smile, "Yeah, just checking if Danzo's men are around."

Naruto, get himself together also started to check carefully, "Seems like it's safe. Where should we go first? Rei. You got a plan, right?"

Rei replied to his best friend, "Yeah. Gokudera, Shikamaru and Neji will check and get information from the villagers. Kakashi sensei, Natsumi, Hibari and Reborn san will check on the forest for any littlest clue. Shizune san, Captain Yamato, Gai sensei and Yamamoto are going to guard granny Tsunade and checks her condition as well. The three of us will investigate around Naruto's house and mailbox to check if there's any more letter, of course the people who stay there too. If we want to reach Sasuke…we have to start investigating now."

Rei's expression turned alert, "Umm…Tsuna, Naruto…I want to say something."

Tsuna confused, asked, "What is it?"

Rei inhaled, spoke, "Honestly, I got a bad feeling. Don't let your guard down."

Naruto understood, nods his head in agreement. Tsuna who felt sudden urge of worry asked again, "…Why…?"

Naruto answers, "Well, there's another thing I should say about Rei," Naruto unsure about the words hesitated, "W…Well how should I say it…Rei's guess rarely misses. If he says something it'll happen for real."

Tsuna surprised almost shouted, "W-WH-" before Tsuna shouted...

Rei and Naruto closes his mouth, "Shh! Quiet!"

Naruto continued, "Don't shout or else they'll hear us! It'll be super bad!"

Rei nods repeatedly. Tsuna closes his mouth, "S…sorry, it shocks me…but is it true?!"

Naruto replied Tsuna, "Yeah…that's why Rei is scary sometimes."

Rei replied, "A…Anyway, we have to investigate quickly or it'll be too late for us to search for Sasuke. Let's move now." Tsuna and Naruto agreed.

The three carefully sneaked out from the statue to a nearby roof and raised their pace to avoid Danzo's men. Nervousness piled up inside the three. Even though the distance from the statue to the hiding place are close, for the three it felt like thousands of miles, fear and nervous feelings mixed inside them. Even though Danzo wasn't here but his ANBU must not be underestimated as well. A minute to reach the hiding zone felt like hours.

After jumping three roofs with the safe zone in front of their eyes, Rei couldn't shake off that 'bad feeling' he felt, _"I can't shake off this feeling...what should I do if something bad really happens...?"_ tension rises...

Not far from the trio, two mysterious figure watched them from afar, they cautiously erased their chakra presence to caught the trio off guard.

Rei was worried about his two friends, because he felt something dangerous will happen, this bad feeling as being trapped in a dark void, like something is crushing your bones...he never wanted to have this sharp 'instinct' skill. He's alright with it because he could warn his friends if something bad will seriously happened, at the same time he feared that if his instinct felt something danger will happen and if it happen for real, he feared that he wouldn't be able to protect his friends, like Sasuke.

He sighed, until suddenly...

A huge smoke covers their pathway!

Is this the 'bad feeling' that Rei had felt!?

The smoke stops the trio in their tracks, alerted and surprised the trio turns to their guard mode. Rei remember well where the safe zone is so the trio attempted a breakthrough. However, the smoke become thicker, A jutsu!? The smoke thickness made the visibility of the trio zero. They don't know where they are and where are the others...

Naruto raised his voice, startled, "Rei! Tsuna! What happened!? ANSWER! OI! REI! TSUNA!"

Tsuna who heard Naruto's voice replied, "NARUTO KUN! Where are you?!"

Rei, who heard Tsuna calling Naruto shouted, "TSUNA! NARUTO! Are you all right!?"

In front of Rei, Rei saw a spark from a lightning type jutsu, behind Rei, a fire justu was released! Rei dodged swiftly and shouted as loud as he could, "DAMN IT! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Tsuna and Naruto clearly heard Rei's voice, startled, the two doesn't realize that they're hit at the back of their head from behind!

The two fell unconscious…

Two mysterious figures who knocked Naruto and Tsuna carried them, "Tch! We're planning to catch the other one but, he's not to be underestimated, he's a Shouryuu!"

The other mysterious man replied, "It can't be help, the boss wants at least two of them, plus, this blonde brat is the Kyuubi brat. We've got to be careful."

His partner replied, "Why don't we prevent him using the power of that Kyuubi?"

The man replied, "Stupid, we have no strength to do that. The boss will take care of this Kyuubi brat somehow. The brunette one, I heard got sharp battle instinct. We've to watch out for this one too. We knocked them out quite hard."

The man smirked under his mask, "If we don't knock them out with a freakin' stone they won't stay still."

His partner replies, "Let's go, aniki…the boss is waiting."

The man snorted, "I know that."

Rei, immediately realize where the voice came from, two unknown ninjas, skillfully he took out his explosive kunais and throw them to the source of the voices. The two men, off guard was caught by surprise!

"Uwaa!" The first one panicked as he dodged the explosive kunai.

The other one deflect the explosive kunai barely in time, one second late, he'll be blown to bits, "What sharp ears...that Shouryuu can locate us just by our voice?"

The panicked one told his partner, "Aniki, it's too dangerous here, let's go."

The one who deflected the kunai agreed, "Yeah."

The two figures disappeared into thin air…

Rei, guessing the situation of Naruto and Tsuna tried to calm himself down and thought of a way to stop the smoke from spreading further before it causes uproar. Like his master taught him and Naruto, Rei collect quite a chakra on his palm causing a wind rotation, Rasengan to dissipate the smoke.

Rei thought to himself, _"I can't hear Naruto and Tsuna, the attack also stops, worse scenario."_

After some time, the smoke cleared up, Naruto and Tsuna were nowhere to be found. They're gone. Realizing this, a shiver went down Rei's spine, they have been kidnapped. Danzo's men is nowhere, most of them are still unconscious. Rei grabbed this chance to investigate quickly and report to Kakashi sensei and others.

Rei bites his thumb causing it to bled, doing hand signs, _"Boar, dog, dragon, bird, monkey, ram! Summoning jutsu!"_

A smoke appear showing a form of a wolf demon with body of wolf and two dragon tails with a scar in its left eye. A different species of wolf differs from Kiba's older sister and his mother's wolves.

The wolf glared at Rei with a grunt, "I am enjoying my meal here, Rei."

Rei reflexes immediately form a polite kneel, "I…I'm sorry, Jiro…it's urgent. That's why."

The wolf, Jiro replied, "It's better be urgent"

Rei nods and stood, Rei spotted Tsuna and Naruto's blood that the kidnappers missed to realize, "Naruto and Tsuna are kidnapped by someone. They were knocked out quite hard…I'm worried about them…"

Jiro understand his duty sprang into action, he smell the blood scent of Tsuna and Naruto and eventually remembered it, "The Kyuubi kid and the brunette you told me the other day?"

Rei nods, "They're my precious friends. If you remember their blood scent, we can trace their tracks. Quick, lead me to them! Jiro!"

Jiro straightforwardly replied, "No."

Rei stunned, replied hastily, "What-?! Why! Right now Tsuna and Naruto are in huge trouble! They were caught because of me! It's my fault that they were kidnapped! If I don't hurry soon they might…might…DIE! Why don't you understand!? If I had stood at the back…I can protect them! They're in serious trouble! It's all my fau-!" before Rei finished his sentence a punch flew from Jiro,...

_'DUAK!'_

Blood drips from Rei's mouth,"…(!)"

Jiro took a deep breath, "Keep your cool, Rei. It's nobody's fault. You're blaming yourself and lost your cool, that's not like you. Pursuing them alone won't solve anything, worse scenario, you'll be caught too. We need to gather up everyone and seek their help, don't forget that 'You have strong comrades by your side'."

Rei stood up, spoke, "Your punch hurts, Jiro."

Jiro smiled slyly, "Sorry about that, reflex."

Rei wiped the blood from his mouth and stretched, "To make things faster, I have to summon them as well."

Jiro smiled, "Hurry, if you quickly want to rescue them."

Rei used his blood which drips from his mouth to summon two searching squads, smoke appeared and two wolves with a scarf each appear before Rei.

Rei grinned, "Yuu, Kima, I want your squad to search for Kakashi sensei and Shikamaru, you recognized their smell, right?"

Yuu, the wolf with blue scarf yawns, "How about Gai, Shizune and Yamato?"

Rei replied, "They're guarding granny Tsunade"

Jiro answered, "Is Tsunade still in comma state?"

Rei nodded, "Yeah. She uses her saved chakra stored in her forehead to protect the village, it shortens her lifespan, we don't know when will granny Tsunade wake up."

Kima, the wolf with same blue scarf spoke, "Konoha is not in a good state, huh?"

Rei again nodded. Kima, the cheerful wolf turned to his lazy older brother, "Well, let's go now, nii san, Naruto and Rei's new friend is in big trouble you know"

Yuu replied, "I got it. We'll return in ten minutes."

Rei smiled, "Yeah, I leave it to both of you! Yuu! Kima!"

After Yuu and Kima left, Jiro asked, "What should we do now while waiting?"

Rei grinned evilly, "Tie Danzo's ANBU up so they won't get in our way."

Jiro sighed, "Let's do it now before they wake up."

Rei energetically replies, "Yeah!"

_"Naruto and Tsuna will be fine, they're strong..."_

* * *

Meanwhile… Naruto and Tsuna

The two figures reached a certain wall of rocks below a mountain, as they pressed something, a door appear leading them into underground.

The underground was the base for the mysterious men who kidnapped Tsuna and Naruto, after a long walk through a corridor they arrived into a huge, well designed room, it's none other than their boss's, however their boss covered his face with a mask. Even the two men never knew how their boss's face looks like. The two men drop Tsuna and Naruto.

_'THUD!'_

The impact of the hit still remained, Naruto and Tsuna still unconscious with blood bleed from their heads. The boss never spoke and orders were passed by the boss's trusted secretary, "The lord wants you two to bring these two to the altar so the lord can perform the seal to restrict their strengths."

The secretary of the boss was around 180 cm tall, white hair and use glasses. He always carried a book around and never showed it to anyone except the boss himself. The two men, like the boss ordered carry Naruto and Tsuna to the altar. The only thing that the two men know is that their boss's restriction jutsu was the strongest.

The boss murmured words that the two men do not understand, as he finished those chanting. Two dark purple-kind-like pillars strike down, instantly directed to Naruto and Tsuna's chest. Even though they're unconscious, it's clearly shown on their faces that the two are feeling an unimaginable pain. As the pillar slowly disappeared, a cross-purple mark appeared on their chests which gives out a faint purple glow. The two men then carry them and throw Naruto and Tsuna into a prison, leaving them unconscious.

* * *

In Konoha, ten minutes have passed, Yuu and Kima have returned with the teams. The team is reunited once again with a different topic.

Before Rei explained the situation, he turned to Yuu and Kima, "Yuu, Kima, you still have many jobs to do, along with your squad."

Kima, anticipating asked, "What jobs?"

Rei replied, "All of you in this squad can do transformation jutsu, I want you to search for clues. Yuu and his squads will check the forest for the letter that I told you. Yuu's squad is perfect for this because Yuu is stronger than Kima in combats. Kima, you will investigate about the letter around Konoha, you guys are better at transformation jutsu and is perfect for this. I'll await the reports."

Kima energetically replied, "Aye, aye, Sir!"

Yuu turned to Rei, "After this job, you better give me something as a present, Rei."

Rei nods in agreement, "Good luck!"

Once again the two squads left with a new assignment. As they left Kakashi asked first, "If you gather us…something happened, right?"

Rei's expression turned dark, Reborn understood immediately spoke, "Something happened, right? to Tsuna and Naruto."

Rei nodded, "Naruto and Tsuna are ambushed and kidnapped."

The news shocked the team, Gokudera was the one who's shocked the most, Tsuna was the very first person who opened his heart for him, he wanted to protect Tsuna more than anyone, "Juudaime, kidnapped...?" furious, he clenched his fist, suddenly grabbed Rei's Chuunin parka, "YOU'RE WITH THEM! JUUDAIME IS WITH YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Kakashi stepped in, "Gokudera! Calm down!"

Gokudera raised his agitated voice, "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!"

Reborn glared at Gokudera, "Gokudera, stop it."

Gokudera, obeying the Arcobaleno, released Rei's parka, "DAMN IT!"

Rei spoke, "I know that it's my fault that Tsuna and Naruto got kidnapped. I apologize for that!" Rei clenched his fist hard as he continued, "I know my mistake, but I have made up for that! Jiro remembered their blood's scent. We can easily track them down. Please, lend me your strength!" Rei bowed.

Natsumi smiled and sighed, "Of course we will, idiot."

Shikamaru spoke next, "Ahh…this will be troublesome."

Neji agreed, "Sure. I owe Naruto one."

Kakashi scratched his head, "Gokudera, we all agreed…how about you?"

Gokudera turned his back, "Of course! I will save Juudaime!"

Rei smiled in relief, "Thank you!" he thought, _"Yeah…what Jiro said is true…I got wonderful comrades by my side"_

* * *

**The investigation of the mysterious letter is disturbed! Just who are the men who kidnapped Naruto and Tsuna!? What will they do to them!? Keep on reading!**

**Next chapter: "The Fog troupe"**


	6. The Fog Troupe

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After hearing the bad news from Rei, the team immediately set off on a mission to rescue Naruto and Tsuna, the whole team have gathered outside Konoha's gate. Kakashi sensei and Shikamaru will be the leader for this mission; the whole team was divided into two teams, the ambush team and the support team.

The Ambush team leader is Kakashi sensei, since it's an attack team, it'll be a team specializes in offense; Kakashi, Rei, Natsumi, Gokudera and Hibari.

The Support team leader is Shikamaru, a team which specializes in strategy and defense; Shikamaru, Neji, Reborn and Rei's patrol squad 5, Nijiri.

As the team prepared to set out, a voice heard from behind them, "Going on a mission? Is it?" It's the rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. He jumped from a roof and landed, "Count me in."

Rei spoke, "Yamamoto...how about granny Tsunade?"

The rain guardian replied with a smile, "Gai san and Shizune san are strong enough to guard Tsunade san."

A loud voice jolted the team, "THERE THEY ARE! DON'T LET THE HOSTS WENT OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE!"

It's Danzo's ANBUs!

Gokudera panicking raised his voice, "Why do you bring them to us?! BASEBALL IDIOT!"

Yamamoto replied, "Well, they asked me 'Where can we find Naruto or Rei' so…"

Gokudera pissed and worried shouted angrily, "THEY'RE ENEMIES!"

Yamamoto can't do anything but sweat-dropped and apologized, "Sorry, my bad, Octopus head."

Gokudera shouted, "Don't call me that! Baseball idiot!"

Natsumi instantly separate the two, "Now is not the time to fight! Gokudera kun! Yamamoto kun!"

An ANBU barked an order, "Don't let Shouryuu Rei go out of the village!"

Shikamaru complaint, "This is getting more troublesome…!"

Smoke balls suddenly dropped and cover the battle area, Neji called out the team, "Hurry, we have no time to fight them all."

Natsumi exclaimed, "Nice move! Neji!"

Neji blushes look away, "Shut up."

Natsumi pissed, "I'm complimenting you"

Yamamoto eases the tension, "There, there. Let's go and save Tsuna."

Reborn, sat on Hibari's left shoulder agreed, "Agree. Rei…"

Rei understood immediately, bites his thumb and do hand seals, in the nearby tree, Rei summoned another wolf, it's Jiro's youngest brother, Gou.

Gou excited, greeted "Rei!"

Rei hi-5 the wolf, "Gou, do you remember the scent of Tsuna and Naruto?"

Gou nods, "Yeah."

Rei replied, "Nice!"

Another puff of smoke appears, "I can smell their scent between the borders of Konoha and Suna." Jiro appeared beside Gou, "A rock mountain, I can smell their blood along with soil."

Gou greeted his oldest brother, "Onii san, yeah…somehow, one of the people who kidnapped Tsuna smell like reeks in some way."

Shikamaru stared at Jiro and Gou in utter amazement, "I've seen Jiro and Gou in action, but I'm still amazed by their powerful noses."

Gokudera also interested, "Rock Mountain? I cannot see any rock mountains anywhere."

Rei answered, "Of course not, the border between Konoha and Suna, it'll take at least two days to reach there and it's still kinda far."

Gokudera answered back, "It's still far yet these two strange-tailed wolves can smell them?"

Gou and Jiro shouted in unison, angered, "WE'RE HYBRIDS! Don't call us weird, strange wolves!"

Gokudera irritated, "HUH?! A strange-shaped wolves like you guys dare to talk back to humans?! I'm going to explode you two!"

Gou and Jiro turned to Rei. The oldest proclaimed, "Can I kill this Octopus head?" the youngest prepared his sword, "Octopus head."

Gokudera pissed, prepared his dynamites. The rain guardian flies to calm the storm-guardian, "Calm down! We have to escape here"

Rei panicked, held the two, "Calm down!"

Kakashi replied, "Well, wolves are a species from the family of dogs. Dogs strength of smell is 1000 times stronger than humans, wolves included."

Shikamaru continued, "Especially they're trained ninja wolves, you could at least expect their strength of smell."

Neji continued, "Ninja dogs and their species' are also trained to sense shinobis chakra, whether it's strong or not."

Gou's nose perked up, "Raise your paces."

Jiro continued, "Around 30 ANBUs are following our tracks."

Rei panicked raised his voice, "EH?!"

Reborn spoke, "They definitely is after Rei, we have to fight them then."

Jiro spoke, "We're kind of lucky because the tracker ninja who's following us isn't that professional."

Kakashi spoke to the team, "We have no choice but either to ambush them, raise our pace or set traps in order to slow them down."

Rei suggested, "Traps, the third choice is the best one. How far are they, Jiro? Gou?"

Gou replied, "10 km away."

Kakashi nodded, "We have time."

Natsumi suggested, "How about the spider web trap?" Natsumi continued, "It's simple but effective!"

Rei agreed, "Not bad, it's fast and it buy us enough time"

Neji suggested, "Seems we'll use wires to build this trap."

Reborn asked, "Spider web trap?"

Rei answered, "In our academy, the spider web trap are one of the most effective trap when being chased or tracked," Rei took out a roll of wire from his shuriken bag winks, "Just watch, with this many people, it won't be long."

The ninjas immediately get to work on the trap leaving the mafias doing nothing. They climb on tree trunks, hang upside down from trees, climbed easily, hang from the wires like nothing, the guardians were speechless...

Natsumi hangs from a thin wire, "Why don't you guys help us out?"

Gokudera jolted, "N-Natsumi…"

Kakashi who's under the tree branch where the guardians were standing was comfortably hanging upside down to tighten the trap, "Another wire is needed…" Yamamoto out of curiosity crouched down and saw Kakashi hanging upside down.

Kakashi saw Yamamoto, greeted him, "Hey."

Yamamoto, couldn't contain his curiosity asked, "You guys did this like you're standing on the floor. Amazing…"

Kakashi warned Yamamoto, "Yamamoto, don't crouched too much or else you'll-" before finishing his sentence,

Yamamoto tumbled down from the tree branch, "(!)" his body flings down.

Natsumi shouted in panic, "Yamamoto kun!"

Startled Kakashi caught Yamamoto right on time while still hanging upside down, "I told you, don't crouched too much or else you'll face plant to the ground."

Yamamoto sighed out in relief, "I thought I'm going to die."

Rei hangs horizontally from the tree branch reminded Yamamoto, "Just remember that we're around 5 m above the ground, the trees in Konoha forest grow until 10 m, watch your step."

Shikamaru shouted from afar, "OI! We're done over here; let's go to a camp area before they caught up to us."

Everybody replied in unison, "Yeah!"

Following behind the team, Reborn spoke to the cloud guardian, "You're quiet, Hibari."

Hibari replied, "I have nothing to ask, baby."

Reborn grinned, "You're curious about this Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

Hibari startled, "Not really, just a little."

Reborn continued, "Why don't you ask Rei?"

Rei hearing his name approached Reborn, "Did you call me?"

Reborn replied, "Yeah, this guy over here is curious about Uchiha Sasuke."

Rei once again show a pained expression, "Sasuke, huh? The story is long."

Hibari spoke, "Is he strong?"

Rei nods and scratched his head, "Me, Naruto and him got quite the connection you see. Sasuke is the shinobi of Konoha as well as Naruto's best friend, he always thought Sasuke as his real brother because Naruto grew up alone until that incident three years ago breaks their bond."

Reborn asked, "What kind of accident?"

Rei sighed, "I'm going to tell you what happened…"

* * *

Three years ago, when me, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto were still a Genin, the lowest rank, there's this exam once in a year to promote our ranks to Chuunin like me now. The higher your rank is, the more you can do difficult missions. Genins only do D to C ranked missions, Chuunin can do C to A ranked missions and Jounins like Kakashi sensei can do up to A to S ranked missions.

S-ranked was the most difficult ranked mission that included murders and some dangerous organization act. Three years ago, while the Third Hokage still reigns, Chuunin exam was held for Genins to be promoted to Chuunins. In this exam there're three stages which tested your skills as a shinobi or ninja.

To summarize it, the first stage are your techniques test, the second one is survival and the third stage was to test that your skills are worth to be Chuunin including strategy and battles. In the third stage of the Chuunin exam, it turns out that shinobis from the Sand and Sound work together in order to destroy Konoha, the mastermind behind this is one of the three legendary shinobis, called Sannin, Orochimaru. A war broke out between Konoha and the SAnd, Sound alliance.

After the exam, the Third was killed by Orochimaru and Sasuke found out that me and Naruto were trained under one of the strongest three shinobis, Sannin, master Jiraiya.

The Uchiha clan was annihilated by his own big brother, Uchiha Itachi. Ever since then, he believed that Itachi chose him to be an avenger for the Uchiha clan that he killed including his own parents. Sasuke's goal is to kill his older brother and fulfilled his duty as an avenger. Sasuke saw me and Naruto were getting stronger, he felt weak, he felt his hatred is weak and at the end he made up his mind. He decided to follow Orochimaru.

* * *

"And that's the most part of it." Rei ended his story, he continued, "Sasuke is strong, I can guarantee that. He's on par with me and Naruto. Naruto is also strong. He beat Akatsuki's leader after all!"

Hibari replied, interested, "Oh…"

Natsumi shouted, "What took you guys so long?! We have to raise our pace!"

Shikamaru continued, "Or things will get troublesome."

Rei replied, "Got it! Hurry! Hibari!"

Hibari raises his pace.

Reaching the camping place, the ninjas once again set up traps, while Natsumi is cooking, the team gathered around the camp fire discussing their enemies. Shikamaru start off first, "So, we got good teams but the only thing is that we don't know who our enemy is especially their strength. Rei is there and he's ambushed. We only can rely on Rei to get more information."

Rei understood spoke, "Hmm…one thing for sure is that the enemy that ambushes us is two people. I can't make out their faces. One got fire type, another one got lightning type. But the mysterious of all is that either they can do another type of jutsu or one of them can do another type."

Kakashi asked, "Is it an unusual type of jutsu?"

Rei nodded, "It's like a smoke but also similar to a fog, it grows thicker."

Gokudera answered, "A smog."

The Ninjas asked, "Smog?"

Reborn replied, "It's a combination of smoke and fog…we have those in our time."

Neji replied, "Means basically a ninja who can use this smog."

Reborn replied, "That's strange…smog doesn't exist in this time, it exists in our time."

Shikamaru answered, "Not really in our era we have smoke and fog."

Reborn replied, "It's not just a smoke and fog. It's something that combines the two; it's a compound which are made up of smoke and fog. We can produce that in our era easily. This might be connected to the mysterious letter."

Rei replied, "The one that needs 'Help'? If the sender wants our help why do he/she attacked us? Is it because they thought we're dangerous or for other meaning? Well, if their aim is to capture a Shouryuu that's another story."

Natsumi continued, "The clues that we have are the rock mountain, ninja and smog. Maybe the information about a group of ninjas with smog is in the Hokage's secret documents or something."

Rei replied, "We can't turn back now. Only granny Tsunade knows where the crime files are. Danzo doesn't know, he want to get his hands on it but he couldn't. Granny Tsunade is also in a comma state. If we go back we're just wasting our energy."

Shikamaru agreed, "I agree with Rei. Don't worry, Shizune san gives me the crime files."

Surprised, the ninjas stares at Shikamaru, "(!?)"

Shikamaru answered, "Shizune san told me to bring these in case, it's just the copy of the crime files though."

Flipping through the crime documents, Shikamaru found it, "It's the Fog Troupe."

Rei asked, "Fog Troupe?"

Kakashi's ears perked up, "Oh, the fog troupe…that troupe is infamous, I heard they're disbanded ten years ago, they're acting again, now?"

Shikamaru continued, "Moreover, it's written in the A rank crime files. Our enemy will be troublesome."

Kakashi continued, "Ten years ago, the fog troupe was disbanded because their leader passed away. Did they have a new leader now?"

Rei replied, "Seems like it…how dangerous is this smog?"

Reborn replied, "It's lucky that the smog that they attacked you with is not dangerous. In our country, Smog causes death to unborn babies. It contains a dangerous substance that could cause a rain called 'Acid rain' since smog also contains 'Sulfur dioxide'"

Gokudera stares at Reborn said, "I never thought you know that."

Reborn smirked, "I'm a professional tutor after all."

The ninjas exchanged confused looks.

Reborn explained, "If the enemy also knows about Nitrogen oxide it'll be trouble."

Shikamaru asked, "Why?"

Reborn continued, "Sulfur dioxide and Nitrogen oxide are dangerous substances, they create what we call, Acid rain."

Neji asked, "Acid...rain...?"

Reborn replied, "Acid rain is a different kind of rain like the normal rain. The droplets of Acid rain can melt through your clothes and rocks, the ground also, if the acid rain contains more of the dangerous substances, it have the strength to melt steel like your strange weapons."

Rei shouted, can't believe, "EH?! It even can melt Kunais and shurikens?!"

Reborn replied, "But, this kind of knowledge doesn't exist in this era. The mysterious sender and the enemy who attacked us might have some connections."

Shikamaru comes to a conclusion, proclaimed, "Anyway, there are two proves which shows that the mysterious sender and the enemy might be from the present time where Tsuna and others come from. There're two aims that they might be after, either to get rid of Tsuna and the strong guardians to destroy Namimori or they plan to do something with our time by capturing Naruto or Rei."

Natsumi spoke, "That's all the information for now. I'm still amazed that Rei's words of smoke and fog leads this much."

As the ninjas and the guardians finish their meals, Kakashi stood, "Okay, everyone, for tonight we'll take a rest and have a good sleep. Tomorrow, hopefully we can reach their hideouts to find out more about this."

The team answered in unison, "Yeah!"

* * *

**The mystery is just getting deeper and deeper!**

**Keep following!**


	7. The plan before the ambush!

**Please Enjoy! **

* * *

The next day, it was 5 am in the morning. The team has prepared to move on. Rei, behind was thinking about something...

Kakashi yawns, approached the brunette, "Rei…thinking of something? Worried about Naruto and Tsuna?"

Rei shook his head, "No…not that…when we're going this way, I don't know why but something stuck on my mind. I can't remember what…but I can't shake off this feeling…"

Kakashi replied, "You can somehow find the answer while we're on our way to the Fog troupe's hideout."

Rei nodded, "Seems like it."

Kakashi then approached the team and clearing his throat, "So, team, yesterday, I've given the communicator for this mission. It'll be a dangerous mission so never get separated from your own team. Our destination is just a few km from here, be extra careful and do not let your guard down, our mission is only to save Tsuna and Naruto. Avoid unnecessary battles as much as possible."

The team answered in unison, "Yeah!"

Shikamaru stepped forward, "Our destination is the border between Suna and Konoha, if we continue on this path, it'll be longer, that's why last night I've found some shortcuts to reach the place, the shortcut will allow us reach the border faster but it's dangerous. Keep your guard up. We never knew when the enemy will ambush us. We'll move now."

The team, followed Kakashi sensei's and Shikamaru's advice, but it doesn't make the team less nervous but more nervous than ever. They have to be more cautious. Just like Shikamaru said, "W_e'll never know when the enemy will ambush us_." Those words stuck on the mind of the whole member.

As usual, Rei have summoned his two wolves; Jiro and Gou and he summoned another one, the leader of the medical squad, Kikyo.

Smoke covered, another wolf has appeared. In the team, there's only one healer, Natsumi. Sakura, the disciple of the 5th Hokage stayed behind the village to check on the 5th's condition. A healer is needed in each team in case the teams got involved in a fight.

Rei, still trailing behind with Hibari and Reborn, still thinking the feeling he can't get it out of his mind.

The Arcobaleno spoke, "Rei, what're you thinking about?"

Rei replied, "I don't know…when we're going through this way even the shortcuts where we are now, there's this stuck feeling in my head. It feels like not really a long time ago…" Neji, hearing this while activating his Byakugan approached Rei next. He felt that if Rei know about this 'stuck feeling' he had, it would be advantageous for the team.

Approaching Rei, Neji immediately asked, "What kind of 'stuck feeling'?"

Rei, seemed to be thinking hard answered, "It's kind of like an unpleasant feeling…and it's not really a long time ago or is it…it's like a strange, dangerous feeling…" "_Like at that time when Naruto and I encounter Itachi during our travels- wait!"_ Rei, got reminded of something exclaimed, "AH!"

The ninjas stopped on their tracks including the guardians. Gokudera alerted, "What is it?! Enermies?!"

Rei replied, "It's the 'stuck feeling'. That's why it's kind of unpleasant. Kakashi sensei, do you remember that time when Naruto, Sakura, Lady Chiyo, Kakashi-sensei and I were chasing after Akatsuki who kidnapped Gaara?"

Kakashi replied, "The very first mission you and Naruto got after both of your return?"

Rei nodded, "This way is the way towards Akatsuki hideout! Pakkun might remember! Jiro also participate. Jiro, do you recognize the smell?"

Jiro answered, "That's why it feels kind of familiar…it is indeed the way towards the first Akatsuki hideout."

Gokudera continued, "Means…the rock mountain where we're going is that dangerous organization's ex-hideout?"

Rei nodded, "Yeah! But it's strange, that hideout must've been destroyed…"

Kakashi replied, "There's a possibility that the fog troupe found the remains and made it their hideout now."

Yamamoto asked, "We're going to face those dangerous S ranked ninjas?"

Shikamaru replied, "It's not possible, Yamamoto…because right now the only Akatsuki members who are still alive now are only Hoshigaki Kisame and that girl with Pain."

Rei shook his head, "No. the girl with Pain, Konan, is impossible. The girl who's with Pain during the fight. The exact same DNA was found near a waterfall two days after Naruto beat Pain. One of granny Tsunade's ANBU found it while on patrol. The only one alive now is only Hoshigaki Kisame and two more."

Shikamaru confused, asked, "Two more?"

Rei answered, "The only ones who know this are Naruto, Master Jiraiya and myself. The three of us are also investigating about Akatsuki while training. Hoshigaki Kisame, the one in the mask, Tobi and one more, the plant-like guy, Zetsu, during Gaara's abduction. Neji saw the whole Akatsuki members once."

Neji nodded his head, "Yeah, I saw Kisame and the plant one, Zetsu with my Byakugan but I haven't seen the one in mask."

Rei replied, "The mask guy is the new member of Akatsuki replacing Akasuna, Sasori after he was killed by Lady Chiyo. The way we're heading now, the shortcuts, is all the same as back then."

Kakashi answered, "...Is it just a mere coincidence or it's also connected to the mysterious sender…" Kakashi sighed, scratching his head, "...Now we don't know if the mysterious sender is our ally or our enemy."

Shikamaru proclaimed, "Let's move on before the sun sets." The whole team agrees.

* * *

While the team is on their way to the hideout…a scream of anger was heard from the hideout...

Naruto and Tsuna have opened their eyes yesterday night. Naruto shouted as he struggled to break the jail, "RELEASE US!"

No reply…

Naruto shouted in frustration as he coughed hard, "AAGHH!"

Tsuna panicked, "Naruto-kun! Take a rest! You've been shouting since last night!"

Naruto, hearing Tsuna's advice tried to calm himself down, "Damn it!"

Tsuna's face showed a trace of grief, "We can't do anything before we ask for help."

Naruto, staying positive encouraged Tsuna, "Don't worry. At that time, Rei is there. He's reliable, maybe right now, the team is coming here. But, more than that…What is this purple kind of mark? Is it the one that's restricting our powers?"

Tsuna replied, "I don't really remember, my memory is blur."

Naruto agreed, "Yeah…in the brink of my consciousness, I saw a guy and a purple pillar...then, my vision goes black. I wish I can use the Kyuubi's chakra, but no matter how many times I tried to call, this stinkin' fox never responds."

Tsuna realized, "Naruto-kun, your voice is sore."

Naruto touched his throat, replied witha sore voice, "I know…Aaahhh…If I can just use my jutsu…I can just escape from here and eat Ichiharaku Ramen already!"

Tsuna, who enviesthe blonde brunette, spoke, "Naruto-kun, you're really positive. Different from me…you never give up and always looking up ahead."

Naruto replied, "What're you talking about? You also did your best. Don't lose hope already. Your guardians along with Rei will definitely come and save us, believe it!"

Tsuna agreed, "True…"

The door opened suddenly, the two jolted, a man came marching in, "Uzumaki Naruto, Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's time for you to work."

Naruto protested, "WORK?! Do you think I'll just say 'yes'?! Where are we and what is this purple mark?!"

The man suddenly punched Naruto in the stomach,

_DUAK!_

the blonde coughed out blood as he fell. Tsuna seeing the scene, shocked, come over to Naruto, "Naruto-kun!"

The mysterious man barked, "Don't ask unnecessary questions, your job is just to obey us and do what we said. Stand up and follow me."

Tsuna was ready to support Naruto until Naruto reached out his hands slowly in his lying state and whispered, "Give me time."

Tsuna confused wanted to ask, 'Why?' until the man turned and barked, "Hurry up and get out!"

Tsuna replied, "You're the one who knocked out my friend!"

The man snorted, "Tch!" he leaves.

The door closed and locked, Tsuna helped Naruto to sit and asked immediately, "What do you mean by 'give me time'?"

Naruto replied, "Stay silent…I still have enough chakra to create a shadow clone."

A smoke covered, one clone appears, however the purple mark sparks which caused the blonde groaned in pain, "KGHHAGH!"

Tsuna panicked, "N-Naruto kun!" The spark disappears.

Naruto manage to maintain his shadow clone grins, "Collect the Nature chakra." The shadow clone nods and get into a stance.

Tsuna confused asked, "Nature chakra?"

Naruto replied as he panted hard, "It's hard to explain it…basically you take in energy from…the Nature…I learnt this before battling Pain."

Tsuna amazed by Naruto's enthusiasm hoped, 'All of you, hurry and help us.'

* * *

As the team slowly approached the hideout, the team can see a rock mountain up ahead. It is indeed the very first hideout of Akatsuki and in that very same cave with a little difference, however it's easier to sneak in since the five-barrier which protected the hideout wasn't set up, the switch is somewhere camouflaged on the base of the rock mountain.

Neji replied, "I see…because of Nature and weather change, that huge rock has now become a huge rock mountain."

Rei replied, "This without a doubt is Akatsuki's hideout."

Shikamaru then cleared his throat, "Ahem! Now, we will go over our plan before the huge battle. As we discuss yesterday, our team will be divided into offense and defense/support team. The support team will be divided further Yamamoto, Reborn san, Neji and Kikyo san will stay here guarding while me and Gou will go to Suna to seek assistance. We're now in the border of Suna and Konoha, if Gou and I start now, we'll return around 4 hours. The support team will be led by me. While Gou and I go to Sunagakure, Kikyo san, Yamamoto, Neji and Reborn san will be on the lookout for any bandits or enemy who will disrupt our plans, Neji's Byakugan will play an important role here. That's for the support team."

Kakashi sensei is the next to step forward, "The offense team will be led by me…our team will consisted of the ones with powerful combat ability, Hibari, Gokudera, Rei, me and Natsumi."

Hibari spoke after a while, "Can I bite them all to death?"

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Yes, you may but don't do it until you kill them, Hibari" Hibari smirked.

Kakashi continued, "Ahem! So, when we sneak in, please don't be rash. We need to observe carefully before taking action, this apply for you, Hibari."

Hibari, now felt like biting Kakashi to death, but his battle instinct told him that Kakashi is strong, he glared and answered, "I will."

Kakashi continued, "When we're inside, Jiro and Pakkun will find Naruto and Tsuna by their smell. We have to stay calm and observe if there're more traps. Rei, I'll leave this to you. Your patrol squad, Nijiri will be needed to senses traps."

Rei nodded, "Understood."

Kakashi approached Rei and patted his shoulder, "Your wolves are important, I understand that you won't be able to fight while holding your high level summons that the Konoha's ace passed down. That's why I want Natsumi to stay close to Rei restoring his chakra. Leave the offense to me, Hibari, Gokudera and Jiro."

Rei nodded.

Kakashi finishes, "That's our plan for now. Once again, keep your guard up, all of you."

The team replied, "Yeah!"

Shikamaru ordered, "The mission starts…now!" The team got to their separate ways.

* * *

The offense team erased their chakra presence and slowly closing in to the base of the mountain…

In front of the rock mountain base, Nijiri's squad have gone into action checking for traps, some of her members are with the defense team also to check for traps. Nijiri, the leader sense nothing out or the ordinary, "It's safe. We've got to search for the switch to open the entrance."

Neji, beside them used Byakugan and directly pointed to a stone which got a strand of chakra, "There's the switch."

Nijiri slowly approached the stone in case if there were traps set, "Bad…the chakra strand in the stone is used for detecting their men chakra."

Rei grinned, "Don't worry."

Jiro returned bringing an unconscious man, "Here. I smelled him, seems like he's the only one patrolling the hideout."

Rei put the hand of the man, opening the entrance, "Entrance open."

Neji nodded, "This is where we'll separate."

Kikyo appeared behind Neji, "Good luck."

Reborn speaks as he rides Kikyo, "Be careful in there."

Rei smiled, "We will!"

The offense team went inside the cave while the defense team returned to their posts.

* * *

**Why is the Fog troupe's hideout is actually the first Akatsuki hideout?**

**Is it merely a coincidence or is there another meaning behind this?**

**Keep on reading!**


	8. The birth of Shouryuu clan

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

While the offense team has started investigating, some km away from the support team, Shikamaru and Gou, the two-man-team were on their way to Sunagakure.

The two jumped from trees to trees…

Shikamaru complaint, "This'll be troublesome…"

Gou sweat-dropped, "You always complaint that things are troublesome. How lazy are you?"

Shikamaru replied, "I didn't sign up for this mission and become the leader of the defense team…"

Gou sighed, "It can't be helped, right now Naruto is in trouble. Tsuna as well…"

Shikamaru replied, "I know…guess I'll think of this to repay my debt to Naruto."

Gou asked, "Debt? Do you owe Naruto a ramen or something?"

Shikamaru grunted, "It's not that, wolf. Naruto defeat Pain and saved the whole village and the villagers. We all owe Naruto for that."

Gou snickered, "Ohh…so that's why. Well, you're also perfect for this mission; we need someone sharp enough to strategize the teams. I bet right now, you're thinking of the 'stuck feeling' that Rei said."

Shikamaru surprised, "You're quite sharp…yeah. Now, we have no idea either the mysterious sender is our ally or our enemy…the Fog troupe hideout that's actually the first hideout of Akatsuki, we might overthink on this part but we still have to include the possibilities as well. That smog also concerns me. I really have no idea who or which are our enemies or allies. Things are seriously getting troublesome."

Gou proclaimed, "That's around the fifth or the sixth time you said that…"

Shikamaru ignored, "It's none of your business…you're also troublesome."

Gou smirked, "That's counted as the seventh time."

Shikamaru sweat dropped, "Go away, wolf." Gou laughed hard.

Closing in into the borders of Sunagakure, the two arrived in the desert. Like usual, the sun is terrifyingly hot, sandstorms sometimes blow, it is truly a perfect name for Sunagakure, the village hidden in the sand located in the Land of Wind. The two then started to walk into the desert; this is where the real long journey begins. Crossing the desert which is seriously troublesome for any ninjas...

Gou spoke, "The desert…"

Shikamaru scratched his head, "This will be seriously troublesome."

Gou agreed, "Agree."

While the two-man-team crossing the troublesome desert…set changes to the defense team after parting partway with the offense team. Around 6km far from the hideout, explosions heard from the forest.

* * *

Yamamoto releases his katana coated with his blue flame, suited for the rain guardian of Vongola. A mysterious group attacked the team; it's the bandit group who was hired by the Fog troupe to kill any unknown ninjas, especially Konoha ninjas…

A bandit attacked Yamamoto from the back! The rain guardian swiftly dodged and smacks the bandit with the blunt side of the katana knocking him out cold, he smiled, "Sorry! Our friend is in trouble," the rain guardian glared, "We won't let any one of you pass."

The bandit sweat drop, "Tch! Damn Konoha ninjas…"

Another bandit shouted, "Hey! What are you afraid of! We're paid for this!"

Reborn spoke, "A man who never knew how to quit huh?"

Yamamoto replied with his warm smile, "Just like Tsuna sometimes."

Neji agreed, "Yeah."

Kikyo warned, "Neji! Above!"

Neji looked above, "Wha-?!"

Bandit smirked, "I got you! Hyuuga brat."

A fraction of second, unfamiliar sound heard through the ninjas' ears, bullets heard from Yamamoto's side, that's at least 2 km away! The bandit got paralyzes. Reborn, holding a green gun (his pet, Leon) smirked, "I'm a professional hitman."

The ninjas shocked, have no idea what just happen, those loud noise they never heard before in their life.

Reborn, understood the ninjas grinned, "I'll introduce you to guns later, for now, let's beat these bandits."

The three replied, "Yeah!"

Bandits panicked, "What was that sound?"

A bandit reply, "Sounds like a small explosion?"

A bandit speak, "Smaller explosion than the kunai…?"

A healer of the bandit warned, "Hey! It's not the time to be confused; we're in the middle of a battle here!"

Neji asked out of curiosity, "Guns? What kind of weapon are they?"

Reborn smirked, "It's a weapon Mafias used to carry out mission. It's an effective weapon in our time."

A bandit attacked, "HYAA!" Neji dodged and kicked with his right foot, the bandit thrown to a tree branch knocking him out.

Reborn spoke as he shoot more bandits, "In our time, the move you did just now is what we called as Karate."

Neji replied, "That's a strange name…Karate?"

Reborn replied, "We have more."

Neji nodded in confusion, "I see…"

Few minutes later, the bandit groups are all out of cold, none of the members were injured. The defense team manages to stop the bandits from interfering with the offense team inside the cave. After tying the bandits up, Kikyo and Neji still curious about the weapon they never heard of approached Reborn.

Reborn gratefully allow them to touch his gun which is his pet, Leon and started to explain, "Try to hold it."

Neji is the first one to pick the gun, "It's lighter than our kunais…" Neji give it to Kikyo.

Kikyo tried to carry the gun with her teeth, "It is lighter…and it's also small."

Reborn explained, "We, the Vongola have all types of guns depending on each person, this gun is light because it matches my size…we have heavier gun than this."

Neji and Kikyo still amazed by the weapon couldn't turn their eyes away from the weapon, eager to try."

Reborn smirked, "Your eyes tell me that you're eager to try."

Before Kikyo and Neji replied, explosions heard from inside the cave. The offense team lead by Kakashi is engage on a battle. The team hopes that they'll be alright.

* * *

Inside the cave, the offense team was engaged in a battle against the ninjas who kidnapped Tsuna and Gokudera, they never thought they'll engaged on a battle this quick. However, something is strange.

Rei frustrated, "Tch…how many Shinobis are there!? There're a whole lot of them!"

Kakashi thought, _"Is there any way to beat them whole?"_

Nijiri warned the team, "Kakashi! They're not real!"

Jiro understood immediately, "A genjutsu trap."

Gokudera confused, asked, "Genjutsu!?"

Rei replied, "Yeah…"

Gokudera get what Rei meant, "Heh…just like that bastard, Rokudo Mukuro…"

Rei grinned, "You've experienced Illusions before?"

Gokudera nodded, somehow pissed, "One of Juudaime's guardian, the mist guardian Rokudo Mukuro is an illusion user."

Rei explained, "The one in front of you is quite a strong genjutsu…it confuses all of your senses."

_"But this feeling…"_

Kakashi ordered, "Rei, go ahead with Gokudera and search for Naruto and Tsuna. We will do something about the trap. You have your silver chakra and it's strong. You can release these illusions easily."

Rei hesitated, "These illusions are trouble…!"

Kakashi replied, "Yeah. Hibari also looks like he has some experience on illusions. We'll be fine, but we'll need Nijiri and Natsumi."

Rei nodded, "Got it! Be careful with the illusions, sensei! Don't use your Mangekyou Sharingan too much." Kakashi waved his hand.

* * *

The three-man team, Gokudera, Rei and Jiro moves on their way to the place where Naruto and Tsuna was held.

Jiro sniffed, "Above…follow me."

Gokudera spoke, "Juudaime is above?"

Jiro explained, "Judging by the smell, and how far the smell of the soil is extended, this rock mountain got 3 floors. Tsuna and Naruto is on the second level, the third one must be the boss's place. But, what is this familiar smell?"

Rei replied, "Maybe because it's Akatsuki's first hideout?"

Jiro replied, "It's still strange, they abandon this hideout months ago. The hideout also undergo a nature change, their smell must disappear already. But I still got this familiar smell."

Rei panicked, raised his voice, "Is one of Akatsuki's members are here?"

Jiro aren't sure, "Anyway, before we face the boss and investigate more, we won't know anything."

Gokudera replied, "Is this Akatsuki really dangerous?"

Rei sighed, "They are. Most of Akatsuki members are S ranked criminals…they're people who almost destroyed their hometown or kill people of the village; some even killed their own family. They're like assassins you know. Since you're from a mafia family, sometimes you encountered super strong assassins' right? Akatsuki members are all assassins."

Jiro continued, "In other words, they're criminals who could even destroy a strong shinobi village or started a war or even strong clans which they thought as a threat like the Shouryuu and Uchiha clans."

Gokudera got reminded, "Right…I've always wanted to ask about the Shouryuu clan…why the organization mark them as a threat…?"

Rei sighed, "Shouryuu clan by the name you could make out that Shouryuu clan is the descendant of dragons…I'll tell you how Shouryuu clan exists…this'll be long but peel your ears open, you'll like it. It's a nice story."

* * *

Billion years ago, before us, humans existed, the one who first ruled our planet, Earth were dragons. In your time, dragons would be just marked on myths or legends, but they did exist. They exist way before dinosaurs do. Dragons were special creatures. Here's the story...

The first King of Dragons, Etherion, got five children and each of them should've been gifted by the power called Nature. But one of em' weren't gifted by nature.

The first prince controls fire, the second controls water, the third controls wind and the fourth controls thunder. The youngest son, the fifth wasn't gifted by any of the power of nature, his name is Zephyr. The king didn't want to accept a powerless child in the royal family, thus he planned to exiled Zephyr far away from his kingdom. The first son, Xyron, has always adored Zephyr the most than his other younger brothers. He found out that his father planned to exile Zephyr. Xyron kept on arguing with Etherion, he couldn't change his father's decision about exiling Zephyr, but he begged his father to let Zephyr grow up here until he grown big and strong enough to survive out there by himself. A dragon took a lot of time to reached 16 years old. 10 years is equal to a year means when humans were 60 years old, a dragon just turned 6 years old.

A mature age for a dragon is 16 years old. It took 160 years for dragons to turn 16. In this 160 years gap, Humans started to exist. At this time, humans always thought dragons as beasts and dangerous creatures. Humans are intelligent; a storm called 'war' is brewing between dragons and humans.

When Zephyr turned 12, he's told by Xyron that his father planned to exiled him out of the kingdom. Zephyr was first shocked by his father's decision. Time by time, Zephyr was prepared to accept his unknown fate.

Zephyr has grown into a strong dragon thanks to Xyron who always trained him. When Zephyr turned 16, the dragons thinking of getting the upper hand than humans, have decided to devise a magic per Xyron request for Zephyr as well. A magic which would be able to turned dragons into humans. Etherion disagreed with Xyron but Xyron threatened the king that when Zephyr is exiled, he, himself will go with Zephyr. Xyron is his first son and a strong prince that'll help a lot with the kingdom's future, Etherion, with no other choice accepted Xyron's request.

Xyron taught this magic to Zephyr, he was the only one who exchanged farewell with Zephyr, Zephyr was grateful to have an older brother like Xyron. Zephyr then started his journey.

He remembered what his older brother warned him…once he cast the spell to turn into human, he can't turn back into dragon and this is a risky action. Zephyr was left with two choices; 'Either to die in the hands of humans' or 'become a human and fight his family' especially his older brother if he's chosen to join the war. These two choices are difficult for Zephyr to take. Zephyr knew that Xyron wanted him to live. He remembered what Xyron always said to him, "No matter if you are a human or a dragon. The two of us will always be brothers."

Zephyr then uses the spell and turned into a human, but the blood of dragon is too strong for the spell. Zephyr didn't turn into a perfect human…he lost his wings and his claws, he lost some fangs but one of his dragon fangs remains, like how his scales, ears and his tail remain visible. Humans must not find out his identity that he's a dragon; he bandaged some parts of his arms where the scales are visible, the fang isn't a big problem but the biggest problem is his ears and tail. How he could hide his ears and tails? This is truly a big problem for Zephyr. He can't get close to the humans like this, thus he decided to live alone near a village's forest.

Reaching the forest, he built a house made up of wood. Dragons got more strength than humans so building a house is easy. Zephyr lived there and become friends with the animals which live in the forest, he doesn't feel entirely lonely but every day, he always misses Xyron. If no one cares about him in the kingdom, Zephyr couldn't imagine how he could still live until now.

Years passed and Zephyr turned 18. At this time around, the humans made up rumors that someone is living in the forest and every day when a human went there, woods and foods are prepared in the forest entrance. The human thought their forest as magical; they started to think that the one who lives in the forest is a guardian who kept the forest clean and healthy. Some wanted to know the identity of this guardian but no one dared to enter the forest because it's easy to get lost. But the humans always remembered the guardian's gift and provide the guardian with food, clothes and some blanket sheets for Zephyr.

Zephyr, who lived his peaceful life in the forest had always felt he got more stamina than his other brothers if he thought about it carefully. He then heard a cry near his house. A human cry, full of curiosity, he started to search for the cry…

Somewhere near his house door, he found two humans sitting on a tree that he planted some months ago. It's a pair of twins, a girl and a boy. Zephyr approached the two children. When the boy saw Zephyr, he prepared to shout out loud. Zephyr immediately covers his mouth. It turns out that the twins have always been curious about the guardian and went inside the forest. They got lost but they saw a house so they went there.

Zephyr, happy with their courage, guide the twins back to the village. When the twins are back, some humans saw Zephyr's form. He never thought that some humans are still up around midnight. Panicked, he quickly hides behind a tree until a kind, gentle voice called out to him. Zephyr, gathered his courage and shows himself. The villagers are shocked at first but then smiles warmly.

The woods and foods that Zephyr provided from the forest helped out the villagers a lot. Fewer villagers went into the forest and got lost or die in the forest. The soft, gentle voice turns out to be a teenage girl around 16. She bravely approached Zephyr and grateful for Zephyr that helps the village grew. She offers Zephyr to live inside the village but Zephyr rejected and told her that he's happy to live inside the forest with the animals. The teenage girl smirked and told Zephyr that from now on she'll went into the forest to deliver the goods from the villagers.

Zephyr surprised by the bold teenager request wanted to protest but the teenage girl cut him off and started to introduce herself. Her name is Myria. The twins that Zephyr guided back are actually her siblings. From that night and the next day, Myria started to travel into the forest every day. Zephyr grew closer to the humans, especially Myria.

He always felt happy when Myria came visiting his house in the forest. Zephyr also loves to tease her every time Myria arrived at his house panting. Somehow they grew more closer than anyone, the same feeling every time he's with his older brother, Xyron. But it's a different kind of feeling, more special…Zephyr thought, 'Is this what they call love?'

Some weeks later, Myria called out Zephyr. The two thought the same thing. Zephyr smiled and knows he's a man so he kneeled down and proposed to Myria. Some weeks after their wedding, the two live together in their small house inside the forest. When Myria is asleep, he knew that humans live much a shorter lifespan than dragons even though he's human right now, or a hybrid. When he thought this, Zephyr prepared himself for the day to come. A dragon or a hybrid as well, someday will pass away. No living organisms can live forever.

He never thought the day will come a lot faster. He secretly learnt from Myria's younger sister, Lily, that her older sister's lifespan isn't like normal humans, her lifespan is much shorter. Lily got the instinct to guess the future. She wanted to tell Zephyr before it's too late. Zephyr was pushed by pressure. The limit of Myria's lifespan is 20 years old. She only got 4 more years left. The whole villagers knew about this.

A year passed, Zephyr goes to the village, when he reached, a lady approached him, it's Myria's best friend, Lorelai. With tears and an anger filled her eyes, she erases her tears but Zephyr understood that Lorelai wanted to cry more, she said straightforwardly, "Zephyr! How dense can you get!?"

Zephyr confused asked, "Huh?" Lorelai held Zephyr's collar pissed, "Myria have 3 more years to live. Aren't you going to do something? Are you just going to end Myria's generation right here!? Myria is a good person!"

Zephyr's face turned beet red, "Are...you trying to tell me..."

Lorelai slapped her cheeks, "Myria only have 3 more years…you loved Myria…Myria also loves you. I know that Myria's condition isn't really good, that's why…before it's too late…"

Zephyr replied, "I know what do you mean…you want to make Myria happy before she passed away…you're a good friend, Lorelai."

Three months later…Myria's condition got better and she's energetic because it's a special day. The two went to the village to announce this big news. Reaching the village, Lorelai greeted Myria first, attempting to hug her tight but Myria stopped her and blushes, "Everyone, I got an announcement to make…"

Everyone shocked, shouted in unison, "You're pregnant!?"

Lorelai exclaimed first, "Myria chan! Congratulations! Have you thought the name?"

Myria nods, "I give him a name…Shouryuu Shuuichi."

* * *

Rei continued on, "Shouryuu Shuuichi is my great-great-great-great-great-grandpa. Zephyr the dragon, is the one that got this silver chakra, it's a chakra of dragons. In our clan, the male is the one who carries the DNA of the dragon, the gene…"

Jiro continues, "When Shouryuu children just born, they have a dragon mark on their right or left arm depending if they're left or right-handed. Until the blood knows that the body is strong enough, their blood evaporates since it contained information. When the person's skill or strength is strong enough and the blood knows it, the dragon mark on their arm will disappear and their blood will stop evaporating. The whole information transferred to the body." Gokudera amazed by Shouryuu turned speechless.

Rei continues, "The other strength that made Shouryuu clan is a threat is our silver chakra. When our chakra capacity increases, the silver chakra activates three different unique chakra, and each chakra color is scarlet, silver and green. One Shouryuu only can master one depending on the person. The chakra will transfer to our eyes, we got eye abilities."

Jiro explained, "The green one allows you to detect high level jutsus like high level clone jutsu which you can't differentiate which one is real and false like an Akatsuki member, Zetsu, it also helps you detect the enemies' strength. The silver one allows you to analyze and guess which or where the attack will come from. It helps you also to detect the enemies' weakness. The scarlet one is the rare one. It boosted your physical attacks and your jutsu. That's pretty much it."

Gokudera speak, "They're amazing…"

Jiro proclaimed, "Well, that entire talking make us reach the middle section of the second floor after we got through a genjutsu maze unconsciously."

* * *

**Explosions and screaming heard just some meters away, enemy? Ally?**

**Please keep on reading!**

**Enjoy!**


	9. Akatsuki revival?

**Please Enjoy! **

* * *

Finishing his tale about his ancestors, the three-man-team; Gokudera, Jiro and Rei heard screams some km away from where they were, right now the three-man-team are on the 2nd floor of the Fog troupe's hideout in order to search for Naruto and Tsuna who're kidnapped.

The team started to follow to the source of the screams and the explosions it's coming from. The voice sounds familiar, Rei ought to notice this until a sudden shadow of a certain ninja pass by, the scream is clearer now, two figure appear chasing the man from behind, taken by surprise it's Tsuna and Naruto! Gokudera energetically calls out, "Juudaime!"

Tsuna recognizing his friend's voice stopped on his tracks, "Gokudera-kun! Rei-kun! Hurry there's no time! We have to chase after Naruto kun!"

The three-man-team joined up with Tsuna. Rei asked, "Tsuna, what's Naruto chasing after?"

Tsuna replied, "I don't know, when Naruto-kun saw his face he just chased him directly."

Jiro speak his mind, "Someone Naruto knows?"

Tsuna replied, "Maybe. Maybe not…because Naruto-kun cries when he saw his face."

Gokudera spoke, "That Naruto is…?"

Rei thought, _"Someone Naruto knew very well that he ended up crying…who…?"_

Tsuna spotted Naruto, "There! He's going to the top!"

Gokudera suggested, "Juudaime, won't it be faster if you use your Hyper mode?"

Tsuna shook his head, "I can't use my powers, I can't even light up my flame."

Rei surprised asked, "How come?!"

Gokudera follows, "There's no way Juudaime can't light up his flame!"

Tsuna replied, "Maybe it's because of that strange purple pillar. Naruto kun and I maybe casted by a restraining jutsu, Naruto-kun even have difficulties on making a shadow clone, well he manage to make one and asked it to collect Nature energy or something…"

Rei and Jiro look at each other thinking of the same thing, Jiro speoke, "Naruto is using his Sage mode…Rei, I got a bad feeling…let's pick up the pace."

Rei nodded in agreement.

The three-man-team picks up their pace thus, manage to catch up with Naruto on the peak of the rock mountain. Strangely, a crater formed on the mountain's peak, does climate change effect this much erosion?

Naruto suddenly shouted, "Why?! Why are you here?! You're not supposed to be here!"

The mysterious man in coat answered, "You don't need to know, Naruto."

Naruto shouted his lungs out, "I need to know!"

In that instance when the mysterious man speaks, a prickling-kind of feeling stabbed Rei's heart; he wasn't supposed to be here in the borders of Sunagakure and Konohagakure. His voice is nostalgic, tears broke out of his eyes, this voice…not mistaken.

Naruto and I know this arrogant voice the best…

Naruto shouted, "Why are you here…"

Both of us thought in that moment, _"It's him."_

Naruto's voice choked, "I always wanted to meet you…for the second time…"

_"Not mistaken, it's him…"_

Jiro grasped the situation, "Don't tell me…"

Naruto shouted with his quivered voice, "SASUKE!"

The man opened his hood; it's the face that Naruto and I recognized well. He's the member of Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke!

However something doesn't feel right…

Sasuke spoke, "Does this face and voice remind you of that time? Naruto?"

With mixed feeling of anger, sadness and happiness, Naruto talked, "Sasuke…"

Jiro felt strange, _"Something doesn't seem right…"_

Sasuke smirked, suddenly lunged on Naruto with a kunai, "Just kidding~"

Naruto surprised, "Sa-Sasuke?"

Rei comes to his senses, "Naruto! Counter!"

Naruto was prepared to counter but his feelings of seeing his best friend again held him back, "I…can't…"

Rei stepped up, "STUPID!" Rei took out his kunai countering Sasuke. _"This guy…is…but…"_ hesitated for a moment, Sasuke attacks with his katana.

Jiro shouted, "REI!" instinctively to Jiro's voice, Rei barely dodged his katana covered by his lightning element.

A mysterious voice heard from the distance, "Nice, Sasuke kun."

Rei recognized this voice in his head, but it's impossible…there's no way it will be. A figure appears behind Sasuke; Akatsuki coat, red hair…

Jiro couldn't believe what he saw, "Impossible!"

Gokudera asked, "Impossible? He's an enemy, right…?"

Tsuna asked,"What do you mean, Jiro-san?"

Jiro explained, "Rei must've told you about Akatsuki, right? That black coat with red clouds is their trademark…Rei told you that right now Akatsuki which have originally 9 members are now left with only two; The one in mask and Zetsu…the others should've been dead."

Gokudera understood quickly, "You mean-! The Akatsuki members who're in front of us now were supposed to be dead?"

Rei replied, "I remember it clearly, Sakura, Lady Chiyo and I should've killed him back at that time…one of Akatsuki member, Red-sand Sasori and Kakashi sensei should've killed Deidara with his Mangekyou Sharingan."

Sasori smirked, "Your expression right now…it's like you guys are seeing ghost you know…right, Sasuke-kun?"

Deidara continued, "Sasori, now's not the time to play, we just get used to this new body."

Naruto shouted, "There's no way Sasuke would join Akatsuki!"

Sasori replied, "Well, kyuubi-kun, who's in front of you now that's wearing the same coat as me?"

Naruto, "NO! IT won't be…I won't believe it!"

Rei shouted, "Naruto! Get a grip! The Sasuke in front of you is not the Sasuke you know!"

Tears rolled down from the blonde's eyes, "No…Sasuke…there's no way Sasuke would join Akatsuki…"

Jiro whispered, "Rei…it's not good, somehow…Naruto's mind is affected by the fake Sasuke…"

Rei replied, "Is it Illusion…?"

Jiro replies, "If this is an Illusion…it's too real to be called Illusion…"

Rei's eyes widened, "There's only one shinobi who can create this strong illusion, if it's really an illusion…"

Jiro replied, "You're not suspecting…"

Sasori yawns irritated, "Enough with the boring chit chat and let's play~"

Rei realized, "Wait…Sasori isn't like this…his behavior is different, the Sasori I know would be calmer…"

Sasori smiled, "If you don't want to attack me, I'll attack first!"

Sasori skillfully moves his fingers, making Sasuke attack us with one of his fire element technique. Rei and Jiro who felt the sudden killer aura make Rei throws down smoke bombs while Jiro opened a teleport scroll, their behaviors are different but the two definitely understand that Sasori's strength and skills are much more powerful than the first time Rei and Jiro fight him.

* * *

Inside the rock mountain, Kakashi, recognizing this power, like Rei and his team, Kakashi's team were engaged in a fight with him, the older brother of Sasuke and also a member of Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi along with the member who's killed by Shikamaru's and the one who killed the son of the 3rd Hokage, Sarutobi Asuma, it's none other than Hidan.

Kakashi startled, "Uchiha Itachi…Hidan…"

Hibari is taken aback when he saw Kakashi's face, it's like he's looking at ghosts…

Itachi smirked, "Who should I kill first, I wonder…my hand is itching right now…"

Hidan replied, "Woah! Itachi! Calm down could you? We'll get the chance to fight them eventually, so, right now, hold your itchiness. The boss will be happy just seeing their surprised face, those damn Konooha ninjas."

Hibari somehow felt agitated, "Kakashi, could I bite them to death? They're pissing me off…"

Kakashi stopped Hibari, sighed, "Calm your head, Hibari…they're not easy opponents…I've fought an Akatsuki member before especially Itachi, if you fight him, don't look into his eyes…"

Kakashi continued, "Right now, in our state, we can't fight them…and I can feel it that they're stronger than before. If you rush in and fight, you'll just die."

Nervousness piled up inside Kakashi and Hibari. For Hibari, it's the first time he felt this kind of different pressure than when he fought against Millefiore in the future world. Hibari knows what Kakashi said is correct, in their exhausted state after fighting enemies before, he knows that things will turn out bad, however he doesn't waver. He believed in his own power that he can beat these guys, experiencing this strong presence of an enemy makes him a bit nervous as well, at the same time he got experience.

Nijiri shocked speak up, "They're…revived…?"

* * *

Outside the Fog troupe's hideout, the support team; Neji, Kikyo, Yamamoto and Reborn yet face another member of Akatsuki, the one who had 5 hearts who's killed by Naruto, Kakuzu and the member who was killed recently by Killer Bee, Kisame and the leader of Akatsuki, Pain. Neji couldn't believe his eyes; they were supposed to be dead…

Neji was surprised, "How can the dead Akatsuki member right now appear in front of us…is Orochimaru…no…not possible…"

Kikyo lands beside Neji, "Orochimaru couldn't be the mastermind, he was killed by Sasuke, it's impossible if it's Orochimaru…"

Reborn asked, "Neji, what's the meaning of this? Didn't you say that on two members of Akatsuki are left?"

Neji replied, "Sorry, Reborn-san, I was surprised and confused as well, I don't know what's going on right now."

Kikyo replied, "Fighting them is not a good choice either, those bandits did a good job on making us used up our chakra. Not to mention, Rei is in his limit on maintaining us and distributed his chakra among me, Nijiri, Gou and the combat squad that help us."

Yamamoto speoke, "Things are becoming difficult…"

Reborn replied, "Basically, the best choice for now is to retreat."

Neji nodded in agreement, "After Rei fire the sign. The teleport scrolls need to be activated at the same time or else the teleport will fail."

Reborn asked, "How about Shikamaru and Gou?"

Neji replied, "Shikamaru and Gou will be fine, they're not idiots." Reborn grinned.

* * *

In the peak, as the smoke covers the whole peak, Rei prepared a bomb kunai and throw it to the sky, creating a huge explosion sound, this is one of Shikamaru's plans, a sign of 'retreating' if the mission is too dangerous to be continued, it's also a form of communication saying to teleport back to the village.

Naruto's state of mind right now is messed up; it's rare to see Naruto in this state like he did before when he failed to stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru's side also when he heard the news of Jiraiya's death who Naruto thought like his own family although they're not blood related…

Other teams also…with their confused state on this mystery, and with Naruto's condition, the teams couldn't continue the mission further or they'll be just rushing to their deaths. The safe way right now is to go back to the village, investigate the mysteries behind this Akatsuki incident and also the cross-purple mark that the boss of the Fog troupe casted on Naruto and Tsuna.

The teams, thinking of the same thing, like trained, the teams opened the teleport scrolls at the same time, leaving the Akatsuki members stunned on the sudden action.

* * *

The team arrived at Konoha's gate at almost at the same time, in the secret hideout, the sudden incident passes like a storm, it's just around 4 weeks after Tsuna and his friends arrive in this era. For what purpose does this someone revived the whole Akatsuki? Itachi and Pain, whose actual name is Nagato have trusted Naruto to change this world's future. Itachi trusted Naruto to prevent Sasuke went into the wrong path.

If the person who revived Akatsuki use them to capture Naruto for his kyuubi and Killer Bee for Hachibi, the village isn't safe anymore, right now, the 5th is in comma state, the village army's strength also decreased because of Pain's invasion and the village just started to be rebuilt even though it's halfway done.

Rei realized that the village isn't safe, especially with Danzo's ANBU scattered around the village, if Gaara is still out for the meeting, it's not possible to get support from Sunagakure. We won't have time to meet Raikage and prevent him to kill Sasuke, if they met…Raikage will immediately kill Sasuke because that Danzo bastard pull out the contract that Sasuke is a shinobi from Hidden Leaf.

The situation couldn't be anymore worse.

The only safe place is there…and none other…things will get busier, we have to take action immediately before it's too late…

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**The mystery is getting deeper for the team, who's the mysterious sender, not to mention the boss of the Fog Troupe and the mysterious person behind the revival of Akatsuki. Just where is the safest place in this era? Can the team face this crisis?**

**Keep on reading!**


	10. The dissappearance of the Five Kage's

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been two days since the incident; Naruto's condition is still unstable, the cause of his unstable condition is still unclear. The team once again sets off to the hideout, except for Neji and Yamamoto who're in charge of checking Naruto's condition. Shikamaru and Gou have returned from the Sand, because of the sudden meeting, Shikamaru couldn't met Gaara, and decide to return to Konoha.

In the hideout, the team's atmosphere isn't like normal but more gloomier than usual, Tsuna and Kakashi are seriously worried about Naruto's condition, the guardians except for Yamamoto are sitting silently, Shikamaru and I are trying to start up a conversation, Natsumi is standing quietly while the ones who're in charge of protecting the 5th are seriously confused on what's going on, not to mention Kakashi, Natsumi and I are also worried about Sasuke and Naruto at the same time.

Sakura nervously started first, "Um…what happened…?"

Shikamaru sighed deeply, "Something unexpected happen…aah, this is troublesome…"

Sakura replied, "Well, if you don't tell us what happen, we couldn't help. I don't see Naruto here either."

Kakashi replied bluntly, "We couldn't chase Raikage to go after Sasuke."

Sakura jolted, "W-What do you mean?! We couldn't go after Raikage and asked him not to kill Sasuke-kun?! Why is that! Rei! You promised Naruto that we'll solve this letter and chase after Sasuke, right?!"

Rei gritted his teeth, "The problem is more complicated than we thought!"

Sakura raised her voice, "What do you mean?! I don't understand!"

Reborn speak up, "Calm down. Rei, Sakura. Getting antsy won't get us anywhere."

Shizune asked, "…What is this problem…?"

Shikamaru replied, "Akatsuki were revived…the whole members except for the one in mask who's still alive."

Astounded by the sudden answer, Gai, Shizune and Sakura turned speechless...

Sakura quivered, "T-The whole Akatsuki members who are dead were…revived…?"

Gai continued, "Even the one who Shikamaru killed?"

Rei clenched his fist, shivered, "This is absurd…I don't know if we could trust that mysterious sender…I…don't know anymore…Naruto's condition isn't good, Killer Bee -san and Naruto might be targeted again…and the Kage's meeting is taking too much time!"

Kakashi's ears perked up, "Too much time?"

Rei answered, "I…got message from the wolf that I asked to keep an eye on the meeting and some to follow Sasuke's scent…but I got the news from my summoning who went after Sasuke and he reported that, he never saw Raikage approached Sasuke…or somewhere near him…"

The whole team were paralyzed by the news, Kakashi asked, "Seriously?"

Rei nodded, "Things are becoming strange and complicated. Right now, the five shinobi villages have no leaders…Gou heard the rumors that Gaara, the Kazekage has gone missing, as well as the other Kage's…"

Reborn spoke, "This is bad…a village isn't strong without their leaders, if this keeps on…"

Kakashi continued, "The military balance of the five villages will break apart…it may lead to the destruction of this era."

Rei spoke, concerned, "The only Kage that is still here is Granny Tsunade, the village isn't safe for Naruto and Granny. That's why, I have a plan…"

Reborn grinned, "What's the plan?"

Rei grinned back, "Right now, everywhere aren't safe for Naruto and Granny. The Jonins present here and the Jonins on other villages have to stay and watch over the condition of the villages. I know two places which are safe for both Naruto and Granny, because it's a place which isn't written in this era's map, not even the Kage's knew the places except for Naruto, Jiraiya-sensei, the 4th Hokage, my dad and myself."

Kakashi understood, "I see…Mount Myoboku and Mount Zawa…"

Tsuna asked, "Mount Myoboku and Zawa…?"

Rei answered, "I'll explain on the way there. Naruto is in no condition to summon Gamakichi and take us to Mount Myoboku, we're going to Mount Zawa."

Shikamaru smiles, "Not a bad idea…I'll ask my dad to take care of Konoha, Ibiki-san will do something about Suna, Captain Yamato will be taking care of Kumo. Kakashi-sensei will be taking care of Kiri…and one more…"

Rei suggested, "I've asked someone I trusted to take care of Iwa. Don't worry."

Shikamaru grinned, "This'll take care of the balance for a while…but I couldn't guarantee how long."

Rei spoke, "We have to search the missing Kage's…and solve this quickly. I'll leave that to the assigned temporary leaders, Gai-sensei will come with me to Mount Zawa…I'll take Shizune-san to watch Granny's condition. Sakura and Natsumi will stay here as medics…right now, this is the only plan we've got…"

Sakura asked, "But what if Akatsuki attacked?"

Rei replied, "I'm not sure when will they begin to move, this plan is a gamble. In Mount Zawa, I'll ask for 'his' assistance if he didn't cut my head off…there, I'll also try my best to do something about Naruto's condition…"

Rei sighs and thought, _"I have to go to 'his' place, huh? Ugh…" _He continued, "Anyway, I'm going to pick Naruto up right now and teleport to Mount Zawa…I'll force him if he doesn't want to go, even if this means by knocking him out cold. Tsuna and others will come with me, Gai-sensei will carry Granny. In twenty minutes from now, gather at Naruto's room. I'm going to leave Killer Bee san here, he's strong so he'll be a great support. We'll be in Mount Zawa for around a week or two."

Shikamaru replied, "We'll try our best, even though it's troublesome."

Rei smiled, "…I believe in all of you. See ya'!"

Rei dashed out of the door, hoping this gamble will work out until we've found the traces of the missing Kage's. However, unsettledness still lurks inside Rei's heart; there might be the possibilities of the 3rd Ninja War…against Akatsuki and the mysterious sender or us and the mysterious sender against Akatsuki and the one who revived them. To get this uneasiness settled, to ensure that this gamble will work out, Naruto's condition need to get better and to do something about the restraining jutsu seal.

_"However, to seek for 'his' assistance, this won't be easy, I might bet my own life to asked for his help. To take random shinobis to Mount Zawa, this will definitely pissed him off, in this world, other person that I fear aside from granny is 'him'."_

Rei scratched his head, "I hope he doesn't cut my head…damn…I'm getting antsier…if I succeed, he'll be a reliable ally…if I fail, I'll be cursed for my whole life…" Rei murmured, "He hates humans whether they're Shinobis or not…but this is the only way to solve this problem…I feel crazy talking to myself like this…ughh…"

Tsuna saw Rei from the distance, warned, "Rei kun! There's a pole up ahead! A pole!"

Rei who's isn't listening…

**_ 'DUAK!'_**

Rei screamed in pain, "OW!"

Tsuna and the guardians approached Rei worried, Tsuna panicked, "R-Rei kun, are you alright? It's rare to see you hit a pole…"

Hibari snorted, "Idiot…" Gokudera almost laughed out loud.

Rei holds his red nose which banged the pole. **"Damn…this is embarrassing…"**

Tsuna faced Rei, "Something the matter? It's rare to see you like this, Rei-kun"

Rei hesitantly replied, "Uhh…nothing, never mind…we got to get going."

* * *

Reaching Naruto's apartment, Rei saw Hinata stand frozen in front of Naruto's door, as usual, with her face flushing.

Hinata panicked,_ "…What should I do…I heard that Naruto kun's condition isn't well…I brought him a cake…"_

Rei called out, "Hinata!"

Shocked, with her face still flushing turned, "R-Rei kun?!"

Tsuna and the guardians, confused,_ "Who?"_

Rei can read their minds through their expression giggled, "Let me introduce, she's Hyuga Hinata. Neji's cousin. Hinata, they're our new friends, from left to right; Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, and the one sitting in Tsuna's shoulder is Reborn."

The shy girl bowed, "P-Pleased to meet you. R-Rei kun, are you also here to check on N-Na-Naruto-kun?"

Rei nodded, "We got a complicated problem, the key to solve this is Naruto…you want to give him a cake, right? Maybe it'll cheer him up a little."

Hinata shyly gives a light nod.

Rei knocks on the door, calling out, "Naruto! Open up! I have something to talk about!"

The door opens. The group including Hinata enters. Approaching Naruto's room, a filthy smell filled his room, the group instinctively pinched their noses.

Naruto gives a forced smile, "…Sorry…my room is messy…"

Rei replied, "It is messy and dirty…"

Hinata hides behind Rei, "Umm…I can help…with the cl-cleaning…"

Naruto greeted Hinata, "Hey, Hinata."

Hinata replied with her soft voice, "Hi too, Na-Naruto kun…"

Naruto replied, "Don't worry, you can go home now. But…" Naruto grinned and continue, "I'm going to take this cake."

Hinata flushed even more, "P-Please enjoy the cake!" she runs out of the door, with her beet red face.

The team grabs brooms and mops, starting to clean up the room, silence filled the air, the silence reminded them of the 'Revived' Akatsuki…

Rei sighed, "We'll be fine…the situation is worse but we can fix this"

Tsuna feeling reassured replied, "That's true, getting depressed won't get us anywhere, right, Reborn?"

Reborn smiled, "Yeah, Naruto, we're going to Mount Zawa."

Surprised Naruto spoke, "…Mount Zawa…"

Rei continued, "You must have heard it from Fukaku-san…about Mount Zawa while you were training in Mount Myoboku."

Naruto asked, "What are we going to do there?"

Gokudera answered, "Do something about that purple mark on Juudaime and you, the unusual restraining jutsu seal."

Rei spoke up, "I can feel it as fellow Jinchuuriki…that seal is strong enough to restrain Kyuubi's movement and restrained him inside your body, Naruto. Yukihiko told me earlier that he felt no movement of Kyuubi."

Tsuna started to felt uneasiness, "…That strong beast inside Naruto-kun…?"

Rei nodded and continued, "We're going to Mount Zawa to meet Yukihiko's older brother. He has been researching about seals that particularly interest him. The purple cross is some kind of restraining seal that able to stop Kyuubi's movements and chakra. If you want to ask about seals, he's the guy you should go too…"

Naruto stay silent, slowly reply, "Only that? We're not going to do something about Sasuke and Akatsuki?"

Tsuna replied, "We're going to solve about that as well, but this seal is restraining our power…"

Naruto banged the table, "Sasuke is going to be killed! We have no time to do something about this seal! I want to know that Sasuke really is joining the Akatsuki! That's what the red-haired guy said! I can't just stand still and wait! I want to know his reasons!"

Rei replied, "Right now the situation couldn't be any worse! The Kage's are missing!"

Naruto stunned, "W-What…?"

Rei replied, "Earlier, we discovered that the Kage's are missing…Raikage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Danzo and Gaara. Right now the five powerful shinobi villages doesn't have their leaders! You know well what will happen if we don't take action! The 3rd Ninja war might happen; didn't Nagato want you to prevent that?! That's why he uses his life to revive everyone he killed during the fight, he doesn't want the future generations feel the pain of losing someone and more deaths…Akatsuki is revived, they're even more powerful than before, Itachi and Nagato forgets about us and is siding with the revived Akatsuki…"

Reborn jumped on Naruto's lap, "What Rei said is true, what can we all do now is to train and become stronger. The advantage that we have is that we know the enemy's weaknesses. Rei just establish a plan, to make this plan move, you are the key of this plan."

Naruto looked away, "But…I don't know….I don't know who's who anymore! I don't know who to trust...I-"

_**'DUAK!'**_

Reborn kicked Naruto hard on his chin, Naruto cried out in pain, "OW! THAT HURTS!"

Reborn spoke, "That attitude is like Tsuna when he's in his pathetic state."

Gokudera shout, "Juudaime isn't pathetic!"

Hibari smirked, "Hmph…pathetic."

Gokudera glares at Hibari. Tsuna tried to separate them, "Calm down! Gokudera-kun! Hibari-san!"

Reborn faced Naruto, "Right now, you're even more pathetic than Tsuna. Your confidence right now is zero; you're just like a young-born mouse that is facing a grown-mature cat. Don't forget what do you want to do, your goals, that 'simple' feeling like Tsuna will get your mind straight."

Naruto thought, _"What do I want to do…my 'simple' feelings"_

Rei sighed, "Naruto, what's your dream?"

Naruto replied, "I want to be a Hokage."

Rei smiled, "And what a Hokage supposed to do?"

Naruto clenched his fist, realizing, "Protect everyone…in this village…"

Rei exhaled, "You're still stupid…forgetting about your aim and what do you want to do most because of Sasuke...that's why I'm here. my job is to guide you back to the right path."

Reborn grinned, _"The two of them, their feelings and trusts…might overcome anything in their paths"_

Finishing, the group have prepared to go to Mount Zawa, Gai-sensei who brought Granny Tsunade have arrived as well. The team is complete and prepared to set off.

Rei stretched, "Then! Everyone's here?"

The team replies in unison, "Yeah!"

Rei, as usual, bites his thumb and summoned Jiro.

Jiro yawns pissed, "You call me while I'm enjoying my meal…**again**…"

Rei panicked, "Ahahaha! Anyway! Jiro! Set off to Mount Zawa!"

Jiro threw a suspicious stare, "**Our **sacred mountain!? What are you planning? You know that he hates humans…even though Rei and your father is an exception…still, this all at the same time…"

Rei begged, "Please! This is an emergency situation! I also bought his favorite souvenirs from Konoha! Please! Jiro-sama!"

Jiro stares… "...sama…? I'm starting to get goosebumps…"

Rei eyes begin to teared up, irritated in a way, prepared his fist, "I SPEND ALL MY MISSION MONEY ON THESE SOUVENIRS…I AM CURRENTLY BROKE RIGHT NOW. PLEASE"

Jiro sweat-dropped, "…Got it…Everyone, hold on to each other, so that we won't get separated…"

The team awkwardly holds onto each other after that situation between Rei and Jiro.

* * *

**The team sets off to Mount Zawa! Anticipate thrilling moments! Onto the next chapter!**

**Enjoy and big thanks to people who're reading this story!**


	11. Mount Zawa!

**Sorry for the long wait, readers! Currently these months I've been busy with my exam, now's the exam is over, please enjoy!**

* * *

"We're here…" said Jiro.

The team has arrived in Mount Zawa, the sacred mountain for wolf hybrids. Wind breezes through, the scent of nature lingered in the air, a magnificent view appears in front of the team.

Tsuna smiled, "This is a beautiful place…"

Rei spoke, "Mount Zawa is one of the most beautiful place filled with Nature~"

Naruto said in awe, "This is Mount Zawa…different from what I imagined"

Tsuna asked, "Different from what you imagined?"

Naruto replied, nodding his head, "I thought Mount Zawa is filled with thugs like Jiro or something…since Jiro can talk and eat, I thought the wolves here smoke…"

The group sweat-dropped, _"You read too many mangas…" _

Suddenly, a wolf-like silhouette approached the team.

"Ah! Jiro onii san!" Rei figured out, "…Sera!"

Sera, the wolf replied back in excitement, "Rei-chin! Long time no see!"

_"Rei…-chin…?" _thought the group in unison.

Gokudera sweat-dropped, "Eh...Rei-chin...?" Holding his laugh he continued, "That's some amazing nickname…"

Rei's face turned red, _"Uugh..this is so embarrassing..."_

Yamamoto laughed, "Ahahaha, wolves are talking, is this a game as well, Tsuna?"

Tsuna sighed, "Yamamoto-kun, they're real…"

Yamamoto approached Sera and patted her on the head, "Is this a machine? It's so well-made!"

Irritated, Sera kicked Yamamoto away, "DON'T TOUCH ME FILTHY HUMAN!"

Tsuna shouted in panick, "Ah! Yamamoto-kun!"

Gokudera smiled in satisfaction, "Take that! Baseball idiot! Hahahaha!"

Pissed, Hibari mumbled darkly in the background. "Too crowded"

The wolf, Sera approached Rei, "Kyaa! Rei-chin, you grow up!"

Rei answered back, "You too, Sera, ah…no time to chat, Sera, we're in a pinch, take me to Percival-sama."

Sera replied with a smile. "Percival-sama? Ah, he said he smell filthy, disgusting humans so he went somewhere."

Tsuna thought_, "Does this Percival-sama hates humans that much? Also__, please don't say that with a smile...It's creepy" __(Sera:"Ah, he said he smelled filthy and disgusting humans so he went somewhere.")_

Rei sighed, "As I thought, the only place he go is that place…Anyway, can you go get into contact with Kei-sama?"

Sera answered, "Kei-sama? Maybe Jiro nii can."

Sakura asked, "Kei-sama?"

Rei replied, "It's the name of Percival-sama's son, Percival-sama is the great wolf demon and for information, he is the master of the 1st and 2nd hokage."

Naruto's eyes widened, "MASTER OF THE FIRST AND SECOND HOKAGE?!"

Gokudera ased, "Those strong ninjas called as the god of shinobi?"

Gai spoke, "No wonder the name sounds familiar."

Reborn jumped to Rei's shoulder, "Rei, get to the point. Someone here is going to go crazy."

Rei peeked at Hibari, _"Hibari, huh? Right, he hated crowds more than anyone in this world..."_

Rei speaks up, "Anyway, first off, we're going to go to the village and put Granny there."

Naruto asked, "There's a village? I thought wolves just live out in the open."

Sera scoffed, "Idiot, we're not normal wolves, we're hybrids."

Sakura agreed, "We'll go to the village first and let Tsunade-sama rest."

Rei replied, "But not all of us will go to the village, we have to get into contact with Percival-sama, do something about the seal and return to Konoha before it's too late. Our time limit is only two weeks the most, if possible a month."

Naruto suddenlyfelt fired up shouted. "Then! Let's just hurry up and go!"

Rei nodded, "However, it's easier said than done. Percival-sama right now is at his second temple deep in a forest. Not to mention, he hated humans more than anything. To be honest, the only one that Percival-sama opened up to is my dad, so even though we manage to meet him, I can't guarantee he'll help us."

Tsuna asked, "Why did he hate humans that much…?"

Rei's expression darkened, "I can't answer that because I myself don't know…Sera, Jiro, take Sakura, Gai-sensei, Shizune-san and Granny Tsunade to the village, Hibari san as well."

Reborn asked, "Hibari as well?"

Rei scratched his head, "But Hibari-san hates crowd places the most, right?"

Reborn spoke, "We need his co-operation."

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged confused glances and mumbled, "Co-operate, with Hibari-san…?"

Rei called out to Hibari, "Hibari! Do you want to face strong opponents?"

Hibari glares, preparing his tonfas "…Strong opponents you say? Right now the one I want to bite to death is you."

Rei grinned, "Then, how about a deal?"

Hibari puts down his weapon, interested, "A deal?"

Rei scratched his head, "Umm…If you come with us, after this I promise to have a duel with you."

Hibari smirked, "Not bad…hmph, fine. I'm going to bite you to death, definitely."

Tsuna frightened, "Hii! Hibari-san is angry!"

Rei exhaled, "That will settle this for a while…"

Sakura spoke, "Then, me, Gai sensei and Shizune san will go to the village, everyone, be careful"

Naruto replied, "Yeah!"

After Sakura's team left...

* * *

Rei speaks, "Then, before we set out to the forest I need to warn you all something. The forest we have to pass through in order to get to Percival-sama is a forest created by Percival-sama himself and the forest which train the first and the second hokage. He controls the whole forest. He will kill anyone who trespassed the forest especially humans."

Tsuna gulped. Gokudera and Yamamoto feltl nervous right off the bat.

Rei continued, "The forest, you can say is the REAL Forest of Death, back in the days, Percival-sama is well known and a lot of people along with strong Shinobis wanted to be his disciples, for some reasons, the first and second hokage were put under Percival-sama's care. From 100 thousand students, only two get out of the forest alive, and they're the first and second. Not long, my dad was also put under his care. He barely made it out alive as well."

Reborn asked, "If you know about the second temple, means you've been there before."

Rei replied, "Not really. I was taken there directly because when I was born; my dad took me to his temple to undergo the sealing of Percival. It'll be also my first time to go through Percival-sama's forest. All of us are unfamiliar with the forest, that's why, never act on your own accord! Stay in group, support each other, and protect each other's back. If we do that, things will work out somehow."

Naruto exclaimed, "I agree! Getting separated won't do us any good."

Tsuna agreed, "We have to stick together. That's why, Hibari-sa-"

Hibari glares, _'I'll bite you to death' _

Tsuna step back, "Hii!" Reborn sighed, "You still need more training, Tsuna."

Naruto laughed, "You all are a hilarious bunch!"

Rei speoke, "Hibari! Be patient a bit longer, because after this you can have a duel with me."

Hibari faced away, "Hmph…"

Tsuna and his guardians along with Rei and Naruto, set off to the Forest of Death after gathering supplies from the village. Jiro suggested that the team should take a rest for today; the team follows his advice, it's true- it has been a tiring day for the team. The revival of the Akatsuki, The mysterious letter, the sender and the person who revives Akatsuki, The team wonders as they drifted off to sleep_, 'Are the whole incidents connected?'_

* * *

In the next day, the forest team gathers more supplies and important herbs from the village; they realize that the forest they have to overcome is steep and won't be easy. With things prepared, the team sets off to Percival's forest.

Naruto mumbled, "The forest which is said only three shinobis overcomes it, huh…? Percival."

Rei saw through Naruto directly, "Nervous? Or maybe frightened? Excited?"

Naruto smiles nervously, "My feelings are all mixed. I am nervous, but also frightened and excited at the same time, after all, only three shinobis overcome this…"

Gokudera spoke nervously, "I never thought I felt this pressure, I wish I had my boxes and Uri." Tsuna speaks up, "True…"

Reborn sat on Yamamoto's shoulder, grinned, "I've asked Irie and Spanner to send it via the machine. Rei, take out the ones that I gave you earlier."

Rei tilted his head in confusion, "Those flashy boxes?"

Reborn replied, "Yeah."

Rei put down his bag and resurfaced another bag, taking out an orange-colored box, "This one?"

Tsuna exclaimed, "That's! Natsu's box!"

Rei and Naruto exclaimed in confusion, "Na…tsu?"

Rei handed the bag to Tsuna, "Here."

Gokudera spoke, "These really are our boxes, Juudaime! We can use our full strength!"

Tsuna agrees, "Yeah, here Yamamoto, your boxes."

Yamamoto approached Tsuna, "These will help a lot."

Rei peered behind them with interest, "What are those boxes?"

"Sounds like something amazing will appear! Nee?" Naruto asked, curious.

Rei answered, "Yeah!"

Reborn grinned, "You will see how these boxes will work."

Rei's felt sheer excitement running under his veins, "I'm also curious about the fire that appears on Tsuna's ring."

Naruto suddenly pointed it out, realizing it, "That one also! Is there a trick to it? Cause' a fire just appear like that without hand signs, which differs from ours! I'm so curious!"

Reborn jumped to Naruto's shoulder and took out two rings, "Want to try? This is a prototype, its strength might not be equal to the Vongola rings, but it should be able to light up the fire that both of you are interested in." Reborn smirks.

The family thought, except for Hibari, _"That smirk is bad news…"_

The two ninjas wore the rings. Excited, Naruto asked, "I wonder how can we make the flame appear…"

Reborn told them, "Imagine turning your will into flame."

Naruto and Rei asked in unison, "Will into flame?"

Rei grinned, "That's easy!"

Tsuna protested, "Reborn!"

Reborn stomp on Tsuna in the face.

"OW!" Tsuna cried in pain.

"Juudaime!" cried Gokudera with panic.

Rei and Naruto grinned and spoke in unison, "We want to protect this era!"

Rei agreed, "There's no way I'll let this era ended, not to mention I want to protect Konoha and other villages!"

Naruto smiled, "True, we also want to protect someone who is dear to us even though they're from different villages." Rei and Naruto nods.

The rings started shining.

Rei, shocked, stifled a gasp, "Wha-!"

Naruto added, "The rings are…"

Rei asked in excitement, "What is this?"

Naruto turned to him, "Is it the rings?!"

Reborn, "…" smirked.

The rings answered both Naruto and Rei's will!

The fire blazed out of the ring, what color is Naruto and Rei's flame that the rings have given?! Will the two obtain new power? The fate of the Shinobi era, what will unfold?!

* * *

**Thx for reading!**

**Hope the readers enjoy the story! What will unfold? Please keep on reading!**


	12. Percival's Forest (1)

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

The ring reacted to Rei and Naruto's will! They were able to lit up the ring!

Similar to Tsuna and others, colored-fire blazed from their rings.

Amazed, Naruto exclaimed, "Whoa! I manage to light up a fire…"

Curious, Tsuna and the rest of the guardian took a peek. The guardians were shocked, Naruto's flame color is scarlet, somehow like orange and red color was combined together…

Reborn was surprised since he has never seen this type of flame color. But somehow, Reborn can make out the color that he recognizes.

Reborn spoke, "Naruto's one should be orange-colored flame like Tsuna's, the color of the sky."

Gokudera gasped in awe, "Then…why is it not whole orange like juudaime's…"

Naruto spoke, "I think that's because of the Nine-tailed fox's chakra…his chakra is red after all."

Reborn spoke, "That makes sense, that's why the color is scarlet-like." He turned to Rei, "Rei, what about yours?"

Unsure, Rei spoke, "I don't know…but, see! My flame color is silver!"

The guardians were surprised, "Silver!?"

Rei nodded, he showed the guardians the flame color of his, silver, "Here, take a look."

Rei was confused that his flame isn't bright-colored like the others; Naruto's scarlet flame, Tsuna's orange flame, Gokudera's red flame, Yamamoto's blue flame and Hibari-san's purple flame. Does the ring react with his silver chakra that he rarely used?

Tsuna saw the flame, amazed, "Wow…it's a beautiful color…Naruto-kun's also…it's not bright yet warm and fierce."

Reborn asked, "Rei, have you ever used your silver chakra once?"

Rei shook his head, "No…because I remember what my father said when fighting Pain, inside Naruto when Kyuubi is about to be released completely. My dad said that the silver chakra is like our life force. If I use it, means I'm using my lifespan, that's why I should never use it and only use it in emergency situations…"

Reborn spoke, "Hmm…"

After a 10 minute walk from the village, the team arrives in the entrance of Percival's forest. The sky slowly turns dark. Strangely the sky of Percival's forest is as dark and cloudy, while the village's sky is as bright as morning.

Tsuna gulped, "…Wow…this is a forest…?"

Yamamoto's sweat trickled down his face, "I don't like this…"

Naruto spoke, "…Let's go. We've decided to do this…there's no way we'll turn back…"

Gokudera hold Tsuna's shoulder trying to stop Tsuna from entering the forest, "Juudaime…this forest is…dangerous…"

Seeing the forest, nightmare started to horror the storm guardian where in the Ten years future world, Tsuna who have become the 10th of Vongola was killed by Millefiore's boss, Byakuran.

_'Don't go! Juudaime! Please! I beg you! Don't leave us alone again!'_ his hand shivers.

"Gokudera-kun…?" Tsuna showed his confused expression.

"KH!" Rei instinctively punched the Storm guardian! He panted.

The team shocked shouted, "Rei?!"

Gokudera gritted his teeth, grabbing Rei's parka, "You bastard-!"

Rei shouted, "Percival fed on human fear! Stupid! The more fear we felt, the stronger he become! Even though we can't see it, no matter how strong our heart is…we still have fear inside us."

Reborn spoke, "He fed on human fear?"

Rei nodded, "Yes. If you want to survive through this forest of death…you can't let your fear overcome yourselves."

The group gulped.

With a smirk on Rei's face, sweat trickled down his face, "That's why this place is called 'The Forest of Death'…usually there will be Percival's servant guiding us."

Tsuna asked, "Then…why there's nobody…"

Rei sighed, "Well, it seems that old wolf bastard don't want us to meet him nor let us get close to his temple."

A mysterious voice appeared out of nowhere.

"It is not polite to call Percival-dono 'old wolf bastard' Rei-sama."

The team instinctively draws out their weapons.

Reborn asked, "Who are you?"

A different voice replies, "Calm down, we are not your enemies, humans."

Two forms appear in front of the team as they speak in unison, "Both of us are Percival-dono's loyal servant. In other words, we are your guide to Percival-dono's temple."

Both of them are in a form of a wolf spirit. The right one wears a red wolf mask while the other wears a blue-colored one.

The red wolf spirit spoke, "My name is Kamiko, one of Percival-dono's loyal servants."

The blue wolf spirit spoke, "My name is Kamiku, one of Percival-dono's loyal servants as well."

The two spoke in unison, "Our name are given by Percival-dono. We are Percival-dono's loyal servant. The twi-"

Gokudera cut in, "Shut up! How many times have you said 'loyal servant' you wolves! Plus your master sucked at giving names! What Kamiko and Kamiku?! Your 'Kami' are from 'Ōkami' which means wolves, right?! Did he got no style in naming?!"

Kamiko roared, "How rude! Names are important to servants whether they're ugly or not!"

Kamiku sided with her sister, "Don't say anything bad about our names!"

Tsuna spoke, "The three of you calm down!"

Rei turned to the twins, "Are you sure you guys are here to guide us?"

Kamiko coughed, "If not we will not be here standing in front all of you."

Kamiku spoke, "You cannot meet Percival-dono unless all of you follow us to his temple."

Kamiko continued, "Do not think of us wrongly. If Percival-dono does not order us, we would not want to come all the way from the shrine to pick up dirty, weak, insects like you, humans."

Naruto irritated, "…We don't even ask you the reason why you're here! And man the word 'insect' pisses me off ttebayo!"

Gokudera roared, "Just hurry up and take us you wolf bastards before I throw these dynamites to your faces!"

Lightning sparks between the twins and the short-tempered. "Grr!"

Rei, Yamamoto and Tsuna step up to stop the four.

Yamamoto held the twins, "Maa, maa, we can't fight here."

Tsuna stopped his storm guardian, "Gokudera-kun, calm down! If we worsen their mood we won't be able to get help from Percival-san!"

Rei pulled Naruto's Konoha headband, "Chill, Naruto, we really need Percival's help for the sake of the Shinobi world! Don't forget our goal. To find the missing Kage's, we need Percival's help."

Naruto throws his face, not meeting Rei's eyes.

Rei smiled, "Good. Gokudera, you too."

Gokudera scratched his head, "Ch, fine."

Rei spoke, "Please, take us to Percival."

The twins sarcastically smiled, the red spirit spoke, "Follow us, you humans. We won't stop. If you lose us it's over. Let's go, Kamiku."

Kamiku replied, "Yeah."

The twins immediately took off at a crazy speed leaving the group in shock. Panicking the group took off a bit late after getting themselves back together.

Rei and others clearly did not trust the twins especially the short-tempered Naruto and Gokudera. They put on an irritated expression on their faces, glaring at the twins while following them from behind. Rei and Tsuna, both of them are clearly worried about Gokudera and Naruto as sweat trickled down their face. The group atmosphere was heavy. Nobody said a word, just silence in the air.

The atmosphere of the group wasn't good. One wrong word it'll create 'distrust' within the group members which should be avoided at all costs especially in an unfamiliar and dangerous place like this forest. Moreover, none of the group members know what will happen inside the forest, will there be traps? Enemies? Is it right to follow the twins or it's better to move on their own accord?

In a thick forest like this situation quickly changes. As the leaders, Tsuna and Rei, they should do something to liven things up and do something before the hard-headed duos explode or else they'll just make the situation more worse.

Rei sighed, scratching his head, "Oh my, this is troublesome…"

Tsuna smiled nervously, "Agree…"

Rei spoke to Tsuna, "Hey, I can do something about this situation, however, I'll be putting everybody in risk and it'll be longer for us to reach Percival but, I know a way."

Tsuna confused, asked, "What do you mean?"

Rei answered, "Right now, Gokudera-kun and Naruto are on their bad mood because of those fox spirits. They are our only way to get to Pervical fast, but…"

Reborn understood spoke, "We're going to stop following them and move on our own accord, right?"

Rei nodded, "It will take longer than following the twins but, this is the only way I can thought up to fix this situation. I might forget about where his temple is located in this huge, thick forest, but…at least, I can feel his presence."

Tsuna turned and asked the Arcobaleno, "'Feel his presence'…?"

Reborn answered, "Means Rei can know if we are near Percival. Well, for those hard-headed, stubborn, simple-minded idiots, following those fox spirit will just make the situation worse, we have no choice but to stop following them and act by ourselves."

The rain guardian chuckled, "Those are some harsh words but to make this situation better we have no choice but to go with it, are you fine with it, Hibari?"

The cloud guardian glared back at the rain guardian, "Suit yourself."

Rei sweated-drop, "Hibari-san, your actions doesn't meet your words…"

Hibari put down his tonfas, "Then, hurry up and tell those idiots before I bite you guys to death."

Tsuna stuttered as he pulls Rei, "Y-Yes! We will! Please wait here for a while."

Far away enough from Hibari, Reborn and Yamamoto behind, Tsuna sighed out of relief, "Haa…Hibari-san is so scary."

Rei spoke to the brunette, "He's not that scary, it's just that…hmm….he's really pissed off being in a group. He's like a lone wolf, like someone I know."

Tsuna spoke, "Is it one of the Kage's?"

Taken by surprise, Rei replied, "Yeah. He's one of them but how do you know?"

Tsuna scratched his head, "I don't know…just that, I feel like he's one of the Kage's…a-anyway, let's go and tell Gokudera-kun and Naruto-kun."

The two brunettes then approached Gokudera and Naruto relaying the message that Rei decided to go on their own accord, as expected, the two simple-minded Gokudera and Naruto's expression lightened up a little. Gokudera and Naruto started to slow down and wait for the other group members to reach them.

As the group gathered, Rei prepared himself to tell the group about his other plan…

Gokudera faced Rei and asked, "What's the plan?"

Rei nodded, "Before that, there are two risks we're going to gamble. First, the other way we're going will take more time to reach Percival than following the twins. Second, it's more dangerous."

Naruto spoke, "It's better than following those two. I'm in."

Yamamoto spoke, "The more challenging it is the more fun it will be. I'll go."

Gokudera agreed, "I'll go to. Juudaime, how about you?"

Tsuna sighed, "I'm kind of frightened but, we have no other choice…"

Gokudera spoke, "Don't worry! Juudaime, I'll protect you!"

Reborn smirked, "All of us agreed then. In which direction are we going to, Rei?"

Rei spoke, "I'll tell you on the way there. Let's go!"

* * *

The group quickly moves on to a different direction from where the twins are going as they slowly moved further and further away, silently…

The twins smiled, as if they knew that this was going to happen sooner or later…

Kamiku, the blue spirit's expression slowly darkens, she spoke, "Onee-chan, seems like it's all within Percival-dono's prediction he gave us earlier," Kamiku, worried continued, "…Will Rei be fine?"

Kamiko gently patted her little sister's head, "This is Rei-kun we're talking about…he also got wonderful teammates. I'm sure he'll be fine…this is his fate, if he wants to save the Kages', he needs to increase his skills. This time's enemy isn't that normal enemies which Rei had faced before. That's why Percival-dono did this. Let's return to Percival-dono."

Kamiku nodded.

* * *

At a certain part of the forest, the team started to build tent to spend one night before going to the other way Rei talked about earlier. After the foods are served, the team gathered around the fire starting to discuss.

Rei started, "As I say earlier, I remember there's another way to Percival's temple. It's a cave."

Reborn asked, "A cave?"

Rei nodded, "Yeah. I don't remember that clearly but there's a limestone cave around Northeast of here," Rei, grab a branch and started to draw as he continued, "I felt Percival's presence headed North. We're going a bit of a detour but we're still going to head North."

The blonde asked, "What kind of cave?"

Rei closed his eyes, thinking hard, "…The entrance of the cave are like prison bars and is white in color. That's all I can remember."

Everyone sweat-dropped…

Naruto threw Rei a suspicious look, "Only the entrance, really…?"

Tsuna panicked, "That's too much risks we're going to take!"

Yamamoto scratched his head, "That's not much really reliable…"

Hibari spoke, "We're going to take risk with just that information?"

Reborn spoke, "That's too little information…"

Gokudera stared at Rei suspiciously, "Do you think we'll just jumped in to that cave with just the information about the entrance?"

Rei's face turned red out of embarrassment, "What can I do! I was just around 5 or 6 years old at that time! How can I remember the details! That's more than 10 years ago!"

Naruto sighed, "And here I thought you remembered…you're not as smart as you look, Rei…"

Rei pissed, neck-locked Naruto, "You're the last person in the universe I want to hear that from! Who do you think is the one that almost put Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and I in that death trap during the A-ranked mission, opening the gateways of Death for us, HUH?! IDIOT!"

Naruto choked on his food, as his face slowly turns red, "Give up! Give up! I give up! I'm choking… here! Stop strangling me, Rei!"

Gokudera sighed, "That's your fault, Naruto…"

Rei continued, "That's why I'm planning to scout out around the cave before we enter. If I see the cave myself I might remember more details."

Reborn announced, "Then, tomorrow morning we'll go to the cave and look around. Someone must stay here and guard the tent from monsters that might appear around here."

Rei continued, "Then we know the team division then, the ones who'll scout out the cave will be Naruto, Tsuna and I. The rest will guard the tent, moving in small teams are easier."

Reborn spoke, "Rei, I'm going to borrow Naruto tomorrow."

Rei confused asked, "Naruto?"

Reborn approached the fainted blonde, "I'm borrowing him for a day, Hibari can go with you."

Rei agreed, "Got it, I don't know why you want to borrow Naruto tomorrow, but it's something Naruto needed to do, right?"

Reborn smirked, "What do you think…"

Tsuna, seeing Reborn smirked, thought, _'Reborn's up to something again.'_

Slowly, the sky turns darker, it's getting late. The group finished their food and went to their own tent, preparing to rest. Nearby the river, Rei gazes at the night sky, unable to sleep. His best friend approached from behind bringing drinks.

Naruto spoke as he put the cold drink to Rei's face, "I knew you'll be here."

Rei, got a little caught up, spoke, "Naruto…"

Naruto sat beside him and drink, "Could you possibly thinking about the villages?"

Rei sighed, "What else could I possibly be thinking about…I'm just a little worried, too much things happens at once. Are the five villages alright without their leaders, where could the Kages' be right now…how they disappear mysteriously…What's the conditions are like back in the village."

Naruto spoke, "…Hey, you should stop thinking about those complicated stuffs. You're always like that and it sometimes makes people around you frightened of you. That's one of your bad habits."

Rei irritated, spoke, "What are you talking about."

Naruto stood and squatted, putting his fist on Rei's heart, "You always took responsibilities by yourself, took it all yourself," the blonde gently smiled, "Share that responsibilities to us, too. You don't have to take everything on your own. We're all friends, aren't we?"

Rei smirked and stood, "What are you saying all goody-two-shoes, stupid."

Naruto pissed, "REI! You-little…! I'm embarrassed now you sly bastard!"

At that time, Rei thought that he was glad to have met Naruto and Tsuna along with his guardians. The time kept on ticking towards its countdown. The wheel of fate has started to turn, slowly…changing along the flow of time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

I very much apologize for not posting for so long! I have to prepare the procedures to enter Japanese language school at Japan, and since I have decided to rent an apartment than living in dorms in Japan, so many things like furnitures and Wi-fi need be taken care of.

I apologize once again for the readers that followed this 'Dimension Fissure' series!

More exciting and dangerous adventures are awaiting the team. Could Rei, Tsuna and Naruto managed to get to Percival before the time limit?!


	13. Percival's Forest (2)

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, the sun had risen. It was a strange weather.

The heat of the sun pierces through the group's skin like needles, moreover, the wind was cold, like summer and winter were mixed. However, the team have to get used to all this strange weathers. The troublesome part is that, whenever the team already gotten used to the weather yesterday, it changes drastically again the next day and continues on.

The group has been divided into two small teams; Scout team which consists of Rei, Hibari and Tsuna and Defense team which consisted of Gokudera, Yamamoto, Naruto and Reborn. After the two team separated, Rei began to worry as he turned towards Tsuna to spoke about it.

However, Tsuna, who's scared of Hibari glaring like knives and daggers behind them, sweated buckets.

Rei was very concerned about the Defense team, not to mention Gokudera and Yamamoto who always fight at each other on the same team. Reborn is definitely somewhere with Naruto and left those two alone. The one who always started is always Gokudera-kun. But now, he can only hope that Yamamoto's patience doesn't run out with Gokudera's sharp tongue towards him.

Rei wanted to hear about Tsuna's thought if the 'plan' he made about this was effective, he started to call out the young boss, "Tsuna." Rei thought Tsuna doesn't seem to heard him, he then tries again, "Oi, Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed as he thought,_ 'This is an awkward team, a very awkward team, Hibari-san's glares are piercing through me…'_ as he shivered and closes his eyes.

Rei frowned as he flick Tsuna's forehead, "Oi." Before he continues, "I'm speaking to you."

Tsuna responding to the pain shouted, "Ow!" The brunette cringed to the ground due to the pain before he shouted, "That hurts! Rei!"

Rei shows a discontent look, "Who is it that doesn't listen."

The brunette rubbed his pained forehead before apologizing, "Sorry…got caught up in something. What is it?"

Rei sighed, "Never mind."

The brunette tilted his head and started looked around, "Where are we?"

Rei answered the confused brunette, "We're going to the cave which is Northeast from here, it's a shortcut to Percival's temple. We can't let our guard down though."

Miles away, Rei heard the sound of birds chirping, heading towards them as the birds started to grow in size…

Tsuna blinked his eyes repeatedly, "They grow in size…?" Confused, couldn't comprehend what's going on, he pinched his cheeks, as the pain surged, turns out that he's not dreaming before cold-sweats started flowing down his face, "It's not a dream…"

Rei, pulled the brunette's hand and warned him, "HURRY! HIDE!"

The flock of birds release fireballs from their mouth which caught the team off guard. The scout team's adrenaline rushes as each of them dodging the fireballs before hiding behind a tree, taking cover from the shower of the fireballs. It was lucky for them that the trees in Percival's forest couldn't get burnt down easily unlike common trees, as expected from the plants that managed to survive in these harsh weathers day by day.

The scout team wait patiently as the flock slowly pass by them after failing searching for the three, the flock of birds slowly disappeared out of sight, as the team thought it was safe enough they appeared from their hiding place and keep on moving on.

Tsuna, still panicking stuttered, "W…What are they?"

Rei answered, "Katori, Flame birds. One of the monsters lingering around this forest, they're white in color and got red eyes. They shoot out fireballs from their mouth to kill its preys and predators. One of them can be easily beaten but when they're in flocks, it's dangerous. They're smart and carnivorous. With flocks they can produce formations and different patterns to attack their prey.

Hibari ears perked up, showing interest on the monsters, "Hey, are all the monsters here like that?"

Rei nodded, "Yeah and not really. There're all kinds of unique monsters living here. There are ones who just attack randomly when they see its prey, like using simple attacks but its destructive power are huge, one hit, you're flattened. Others are speedy but with weak destructive powers and they're sly. There are others that are hard to kill unless you attack its weakness, but there are also animals which are harmless. Mostly, they're Carnivores though."

Hibari looked around and smirked, "This will be a perfect training ground then..."

Tsuna, slowly smiled, _'Hibari san got another interest and now he's in good mood. Thank goodness.'_ He sighed in relief turning to Rei, "When are we going to reach the cave?"

Rei replied the fellow, "If my memory is right around two hours we'll reach it. We have no time to fight these monsters on our way or else it'll be too late to search for the missing leaders. We still have some free time to practice honed our skills, well, we need to hunt them for food anyway."

* * *

Back in the tent…

As expected, the storm guardian start tapping his finger out of irritation on the dining table, why is he irritated, we all know well.

First, he was left alone with the man he thought as rival, the easygoing Yamamoto. Second, he wasn't chosen to accompany the man he respected but stuck at their camping place, bored.

Reborn and Naruto goes off somewhere. He wanted to follow them but prohibited by the Arcobaleno. Yamamoto, with his usual smiling face approached Gokudera and called out to him, waving his hand, "Yo! Gokudera."

The storm guardian pissed off glared at the rain guardian, "What?"

Yamamoto pulled out a letter and gave it to Gokudera, "Here, stuff we need to do. Tsuna's request, is what Rei said."

Gokudera eyes lightened and quickly grab the letter, "Juudaime's?!" He opened the letter and found four pieces of paper with a small note on the first page which Gokudera recognizes which is Tsuna's handwritings and drawings on the second to fourth page, which definitely are Rei's drawings. He always wanted to do what Tsuna ordered him or requested to even if the smallest possible request, this kind of thing rarely happens and if it did happen, he will gladly took on the request, he was happy.

The letter written: _'While we're gone to scout out the cave, could you and Yamamoto prepare the ingredients for dinner and for breakfast? All of the ingredients are written on this note, and if you don't know how the ingredients look like, Rei drew it for me to make it easier for you to recognize. The taste ingredients can be found on the back side of our camping spot. There are some dangerous animals for you to hunt for meat and are too dangerous for you to hunt it down alone. Well, all the animals here are unique unlike normal animals. Please work together with Yamamoto to hunt it, I don't want anything bad happen to you. Tsuna.'_

The request letter fired up Gokudera and made him touched as well. Gokudera closes the letter. He still doesn't like working together with Yamamoto but it's Tsuna's feelings towards him. He sighed and looked at Yamamoto with red face, feeling guilty, because he glared at him, "Oi, Yakyuu-baka. Let's go and get the main ingredients."

Yamamoto smile widely as he put his hands around Gokudera's shoulder, feeling a bit closer, as a friend and a rival, "Let's go and hunt lots! Gokudera! Let's go surprise Tsuna and Rei when they came back."

Irritated, he shouted, "Don't put your hands around me! Yakyuu-baka!"

Yamamoto laughed it off, and get his Shigure Kintoki and his box weapon. Gokudera do the same. When the two guardians are preparing and putting seals given by Rei around their camp, to protect it while they're out. A loud, multiple gun shots were heard from the West side of their camping spot followed by screams. Gokudera immediately recognizes the voices, Reborn holding Leon, the shape-shifting chameleon into a gun and Naruto's screams.

Yamamoto sweat-dropped before he turned to the storm guardian, "Reborn must be training Naruto…"

Gokudera trembled at the thoughts back in the Future world, where Tsuna get out of the training room with Reborn and Lal Mirch, the duo-spartan trainer, half-dead and beaten up. Gokudera gulped before he spoke, "I hope Naruto will return alive…Reborn's training is spartan." Pushing the thoughts aside he turned to Yamamoto, "Let's go." The rain guardian nodded, as more screams and gunshots clearly heard from the background, slowly make the two guardians wondered what kind of sadist training Reborn gave to Naruto right now.

* * *

Back to the scout team…

An hour passed, as the team still moving from trees to trees quickly and steadily, who found themselves being chased by some praying mantis which came up at the worst possible time.

Tsuna panicked, shouted, "HIIIEEEE!" with tears coming out of his eyes, "Why are we always targeted?!"

Rei, beside Tsuna replied, "At this time around, the Carnivores are searching food for their breakfast."

One of the giant praying mantis which are chasing them appeared suddenly in front of the Scout team with its speed, this caught Rei and others off guard. Rei calmly take out his explosion kunai and stab it on the mantis stomach before activating it, exploding the giant predator to pieces.

No time to catch a breath, the mantis group started slowly caught up to the Scout team and surround them. The cloud guardian, reading the situation, quickly take out his tonfas, surround it with the cloud's flame before striking them hard on its stomach, opening an escape path. It seems like the stomach are the mantis' weakness.

Escaping from the group of mantis, the team once again hides in a small cave, hiding their chakra presence as they're still near the praying mantis' territory, breathing heavily with their hearts pounding, they heard the grass sounds which signed the team that the mantis are still near the area, searching for them. It was a good thing to left before the sun rises, had they just went when the sun rises, they won't be able to reach the cave before the sun sets. An hour left before reaching the destination.

The sound of the grass subsided and the team once again get out of their hiding place. This time Rei decided to raise the pace to reach the cave quickly, Tsuna and Hibari agreed. The sky slowly turns into an orange color, signing afternoon.

On their way, Tsuna sighed out a huge relief, "We're still in one piece…Rei, how do you even train in a place like this…just thinking about it makes me shiver…"

Rei's face turned blue, "I think…it was like a living hell and here I am still shiver from the thoughts…"

After around half an hour hiding and cautiously moving to prevent the monsters to see them, the Scout team passes through a cave which entrance was like Rei described. Realizing, the three come to a stop on a nearby tree, hiding some meters away from the cave.

Hibari pointed out, "Didn't you say it took two hours to reach it? We found it in one and a half hour."

Rei answered, "Maybe that because we raised our pace that we arrived half an hour earlier than usual. This is good news though."

Tsuna spoke, "That cave…it gives off an eerie aura…"

Rei cautiously inches closely to the cave. Thirty centimeters away from the cave, his head started to throb. "UGH!" slowly down on his knees.

Tsuna and Hibari surprised by Rei's sudden condition rushes to his side. Rei felt as if his head started to split apart. His ears are ringing, sweat gushed down his face, pants hard. All of his body was sweating and burn. Holding the pain, Rei gritted his fist on the ground, before he suddenly lets out a painful voice.

Tsuna kept on calling his name hoping Rei would respond. "REI! Hang in there!"

Hibari released Rei's headband before touching his forehead. "He got a high fever. We have to bring him to a safe place."

Tsuna worried, answered, "Before we reach here, I remember we pass through a small space under a tree…there's a nearby rover as well if I'm not mistaken…"

Hibari hold Rei's arm and surround it on his shoulder, Tsuna do the same. Both of them carefully move further away from the cave heading for the space that Tsuna found.

Reaching the small space under the tree, Tsuna took out a clean cloth he prepared from the tent and wet it in the river, slowly putting it on top of Rei's forehead. Hibari touch Rei's hand, checking the pulse rate if there are abnormal beats. Hibari is a lone wolf, nobody can force him to be their friend unless if he wanted to, however, the fact that Hibari cares about others is true.

Tsuna was worried about Rei. Why just by seeing the cave, it makes Rei's condition took a turn for the worse. Just what is actually that cave? Seeing Rei's suffering expression, Tsuna's tears started to trickle down. He wanted to felt the pain Rei experienced now. Tsuna owes Rei a lot, until now he hasn't got the chance to repay back. Rei and Naruto, both of them are already a part of Vongola family and are already an irreplaceable member.

Tsuna wiped his tears, closing his eyes. _'Rei, open your eyes…"_

Hibari sat beside the lying Rei as his gaze fixated upon the orange sky turning to dark blue, slowly as night approaches. _'That cave…what makes his condition become this bad…?'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

I apologized I haven't post anything this last weeks! On those weeks, I was studying for an Exam called 'EJU'. Today, EJU just over and I have time to spare before the next Exam on July 3rd .

Thank you very much for the reader who read this series and Favorite it!

It supports me a lot and it encourages me to continue this series. Please tell me what your thoughts are. It would helped me get new ideas and make this story more interesting for you. I apologize if there're some grammar mistakes, apparently I'm not First Language, but I wish to improve my English Grammar little by little. Please support me!

**Things are slowly changing, What is actually the Cave? Why has Rei's condition took a turn for the worse just nearby the Cave?**


End file.
